Tendencies
by Author of Sin
Summary: Naruto had gone through many stupid conditions for his job to infiltrate criminal activity. However, when he's asked to cross dress as a female student, how will he cope in the environment he's never been used to before? Sasuke Uchiha, jealous girlfriends, horny boys, and keeping his image up as 'Naruko Uzumaki' had just proved to be hard for this certain agent. [SasuNaru, Porn]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from spiritgirl16 after doing some beta-ing for her! So I'd like to thank her. This Fanfiction was just a spur of writing and the need for some seriousness with a mixture of stupid kids and a dash of cross-dressing. **

**I haven't written or read a Naruto fanfic in years! So I apologise for anything that seems off.**

**In this fic, don't be surprised if cigarettes, alcohol, sadomasochism and violence is included! I**** hope you enjoy. :~)**

* * *

"What the fuck?!"

"Naruto, calm down!"

"There's _NO_ way you're making me do that, pervert!"

"It's for _YOUR_ safety!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine as I am! You just want to see me in a skirt!"

"_NARUTO!_"

The blond quietened down after the outburst from his superior… his teacher, Jiraiya. Naruto's cheeks were blushed a soft, rose colour as his eyebrows furrowed the slightest in embarrassment. He couldn't believe it. After all the shit he does for this company, and now they're expecting him to… do _this?_

"I don't want—"

"But I'm sure you want to keep your job, kiddo," Jiraiya said, cutting the other off. "It's not that bad—"

"N-Not that bad?!" Naruto exclaimed, this time his turn to cut the other male off. "Are you _kidding_ me, old man!? This is _terrible!_"

"You're the only one eligible for this job, Naruto."

Jiraiya sighed heavily, blowing smoke from the cigarette he had in his mouth, before placing what Naruto called a 'cancer stick' into the ash tray that was rested upon the surface of his clustered desk. They were currently situated in his office.

Naruto, 15 years old, wasn't any ordinary kid. He didn't live that life. His parents died when he was only an infant, so he was pretty much on his own. However, a man named Iruka who so happened to be living close-by, supported him for a while all until Naruto turned 8, where he was taken in by Jiraiya. Naruto hadn't seen or heard from Iruka since.

When Naruto was taken in by Jiraiya, he didn't go to school to learn and make friends. Instead, he was trained under the most successful agent company in the whole country. When he had turned 10, he was classified as a fully-trained secret agent, and went out to do jobs to infiltrate criminal bases, smoke out drug busts, end prostitution, save those who were kidnapped. It was by the time he had turned 12, that he was considered one of the _bests._ Ever since then, he had only been given the most difficult and dangerous of jobs – his partner being his somewhat adoptive father, Jiraiya.

For 4 whole years, the two worked as an amazing pair. However, due to their excessive end of criminal activity and some of Naruto's carelessness, the blond's face had been introduced to the criminal world. He was pretty much a target, or well… a face to look out for. Seeing him around as he is would send any criminal across the state before even being tracked down by him _or_ Jiraiya.

Naruto understood that, but… a girl, _really?!_

"Wait, why am _I_, the only eligible one? There are actual female agents who could do this job instead!" Naruto asked, at this stage desperate for a change of mission. "I have a dick in between my legs, if you didn't realise!"

"I raised you, Naruto, that means helping you put your clothes on or even forcing them on whenever you were required to change," Jiraiya said, taking a seat in his office chair as he spoke in a sort of 'I know' tone. "So I've seen your tiny manhood before."

"Tiny!?"

"But that doesn't matter, the reason you're eligible is because the younger female agents have already got a job to do _or_ they do not look teen-aged," the older man continued, ignoring Naruto's obvious anger for having his penis referred to as 'tiny'. "You, however, are 15 years old and a little behind on puberty. You're feminine looking enough."

"What do you mean, 'behind puberty'?!"

"Even though you're a little more built than most females, there's always the excuse of being a strict athlete," he furthered on more, still continuing to ignore Naruto's random outbursts at the somewhat offensive words he's been saying. "Otherwise, you have a slim frame and a baby face. Your voice hasn't dropped much and—"

Naruto cut in, face as red as a tomato, "J-Just stop!" He paused for a moment, breathing heavily from embarrassment, having to take a moment or two to simply recover and find the words he's been wanting to say, but otherwise lost in the heat of the moment. Fortunately, he did find them after a few deep breaths.

"I… I'm _not_ a girl… I'm…," he breathed, his head lowered, before he raised them as he smacked his fist against his chest as a way to address himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! 15 years old and male!"

"Well, you're now known as Naruko Uzumaki. 15 years old and female," Jiraiya said, completely overlooking the blond's desperate outburst. "You're the only teenager who works for this company. You're the only one with student records."

"I don't even go to school!"

"False, you do. You know all that homework you're given during the week? School work,"

"But I don't even _act_ girly at all!"

"So we'll teach you. You're enrolled, but you won't be starting school until Monday. So you have three days to become a full, teenage girl."

Naruto nodded, folding his arms over his chest, before he looked at this superior and shouted, "How will I do that?!"

"Like I said, we'll teach you. I've taught you many things in life; I think I can teach you how to act more feminine."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, thinking about that last statement. He actually didn't think he could. Naruto was just so rough and troublesome; he was the complete _opposite_ of a girl.

"Can't I just act like those… those stereotypical lesbians? Aren't they really boyish?" Naruto suggested, thinking as hard as he could about those stereotypes. He didn't watch television often; neither did he read many magazines. He didn't do the usual teenager thing, so he was like an old man trapped inside of a young body – oblivious to what's hot and what's not. "At least then I can still act like myself—"

"Don't you think that being labelled lesbian would impact your social status? You need to get in with the popular kids, and not all teenagers these days are so comfortable with the LGBT world. They may just discriminate you for that, so you'll be getting unwanted attention," Jiraiya sighed, disappointed with how mean kids were. He remembered his high school years… kids _hated_ the gays and the lesbians. He didn't know why, though, seeing as he was friends with a few of them. They were just people, like them. He didn't even _think_ about their sexuality, he just saw them as… friends.

And although society has stepped forward and more and more people are beginning to accept LGBT's, there was still the ongoing case of straight girls thinking every single lesbian wants them, or the straight males assuming the gays want their dick. So, it was best to keep that issue – that was completely and totally not needed – suppressed for the time being. All Naruto had to do was get in with the popular kids.

Naruto snapped him from his thoughts, "Fine! Fine, I'll… try to learn to be more girly. But, why am I doing this job exactly? What am I looking for?"

"…a kidnapper."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood naked in the bathroom, using a towel to pat off the wet droplets from his shower that was littered across his pale, soft skin. He was usually took it slow and steady in the morning, and yet he never arrived to school late. With dark eyes and dark hair, the locks that plastered against his face and the back of his neck made him look more angular in shape – with certain dominance and the need for power over others embedded in his features. His cold personality and bluntness would usually push away people, but… that lured people in, in his case. It may also be due to the fact that he was an _extremely_ attractive male that was of Uchiha blood.

"Sasuke!" Itachi, his older brother, yelled as he banged on the door outside of the bathroom. "Open up! You're not the only one who needs to get ready this morning!"

"Just wait, idiot," the raven replied, refocusing his thoughts as he wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded to get ready this particular morning.

A few blocks away from the Uchiha household, stood a bunch of teenage girls outside of someone's home.

"Sakura, come on! You'll be late, big forehead!" Ino Yamanaka yelled from the street, waiting alongside Tenten and Hinata outside of the pink-haired female's home. "Don't make us ditch you!"

"Just wait for a sec!" Sakura Haruno yelled back, checking herself once more in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect today – like any other day. She always dressed up for her crush, Sasuke Uchiha. He was just _so_ perfect! According to Sakura, that is. Her love rival was her best friend, Ino. The two had their eyes on Sasuke ever since they were freshmen, but neither of them have been successful yet. But that didn't mean they'd give up!

Despite that, though… Sakura looked good today. Her white, bare legs looked so clean and smooth; the knee-high socks hugging them making her paleness stand out even more. Her skirt, rolled up a little, was straightened neatly as well as her uniform top. Lastly, her blazer was ironed to _perfection._

She rarely wore makeup, so she didn't bother. The only thing she did bother with was mascara. Her thick, black eyelashes made her emerald eyes stood out beautifully. With one more shout of annoyance from Ino, Sakura snapped herself from her thoughts as she reached for her bag and raced outside of her home, saying good-bye to her mother and father one time.

Upon greeting the other girls, they all soon made their way to school.

In the meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Naruto Uzumaki was in a heap in his bed. The sun shone painfully bright through his slightly opened curtains, and drool came from his mouth to damn the very pillow that his bed was rested upon. His lips curled into an open smile, obviously dreaming of something that was deemed delicious to him – that _amazing_ food called ramen. However, he was all too soon torn from his wonderful dream, to wake to a loud bang of his door being kicked open.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled – his features hard and narrow in a frown, as the frantic blond jumped out of bed with a yell. The fair-haired male soon began to laugh though, finding it amusing that Naruto was going to be late on his _first_ day. "You better get ready; you're already late for sleeping in."

"W-Why didn't you wake me up!?" Naruto asked, racing into the bathroom. He proceeded to take an awfully fast shower, before patting himself dry and running out with a towel around his hips. Entering his bedroom once more, he found Jiraiya sitting at his window sill, blowing smoke.

"Can you _not_ do that in my room, ero-sennin!?" the blond yelled with annoyance, wanting to punch the old man in the back of his head, but decided he could do that later seeing as he is _super_ late. He, instead, dressed himself whilst his teacher wasn't looking. It was uncomfortable at first, but over the last three days, he had been trained to move around easily in a female uniform – so he was… okay, he guessed. Still didn't exactly make him feel _great._

After he had dressed himself the uniform, he checked over himself once more in the mirror, making sure that the places where his uniform would roll or scrunch up didn't make him look any less of a woman. He was nervous and a little bit frantic, as he readjusted the fake breasts that were situated in the sports bra that he was wearing. They were a little big, which was great since it brought out the femininity he needed, but… it was just so… gross.

"Here," Jiraiya said, after flicking his cigarette out of the window. He helped Naruto with his wig, making sure it wouldn't come off no matter what activity he done – whether it was run, play ball in gym class or simply trip over his own feet. The wig was the same colour as his hair – a strong colour of blond. However, it was extremely long and fell down just above his ass. Taking two hair ties, the older man had tied Naruto's 'hair' into two ponytails that gave his face more of a womanly-look. "There, you look great."

"Shut up, pervert," Naruto mumbled, folding his arms over his chest, having to readjust a little and feel comfortable to the feeling of having _melons_ on him. "God, I hate this."

"Well, the quicker you find the culprit, the quicker you can end this charade," Jiraiya reminded him, before patting him on the shoulder with a wide smile. "I'll make sure to treat you to ramen every night for doing this, Naruto. Thank you."

At first, Naruto was quiet. However, turning to look at the taller male, he returned that usual Uzumaki smile.

"It's Naruko now, remember?" he asked with a small laugh, before hitting Jiraiya in the side playfully, and then proceeding to grab his school bag and make his way out. As he raced downstairs, he yelled behind him, "I want _more_ than three bowls of ramen every night, ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya smiled weakly. He believed Naruto had this in the bag, he could probably find the kidnapper quite easily. That would be so if there were no students, teachers or classes in the way. He had _a lot_ of improv acting to do. But, he had faith in him. Naruto was reckless, but he was a hard worker.

* * *

The day was _awfully_ sunny, then again… Konoha was almost always like that. With sun shining during the day, it rarely rained, so it was almost shocking to find pale people. Though, there weren't many. Most of them were tan, just like Naruto. Maybe just not as much, though. Genetics did come into play as well.

He was currently on a train, standing as he held on to the handle that slung down for stability. Reaching into the pocket of his skirt, he checked the time, and almost cringed at the realisation that he was, in fact, late. That wouldn't really give a good first impression, wouldn't it?

Pocketing the phone, he heard an annoyed "hey!" from a girl a few metres beside him. She wore the same uniform as his, but her blond hair was tied back in the oddest fashion. Beside her was too males, one taller than her, and one shorter. The taller one had brown, spiky hair that was in a similar fashion to Naruto's when he wasn't wearing this wig. With dark eyes and a somewhat large nose, he looked like a pretty tough guy – one to not like little kids or nonsense. He stood beside the shorter male almost protectively, like he would hit anyone who'd touch him. The shorter one didn't look so… defenceless, though. He had short, red, messy hair with black eyeliner that made his bright-coloured eyes stand out incredibly. He was pale and his facial expression was almost never unchanged, he was… scary. All three of them looked strange, and so Naruto couldn't bring himself to turn his gaze away. That's when the red-head lifted his gaze and made direct eye contact with him.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled, blue eyes widening as fear struck his heart. Usually he wouldn't be like this, but he remembered just exactly _what_ he was wearing. He could feel the red-head's eyes bruning on him, and he soon began to wonder… what if he knew Naruto wasn't a girl? What if he comments upon his strange look? What if—

"Hey, you're wearing our uniform," the girl said, Naruto lifted his gaze to find that the three had shuffled past the other train-goers to reach him. He laughed nervously, before rubbing the back of his head.

"A-Ah, yes…," he spoke nervously, wanting to just run back to the company and punch Jiraiya in the throat. "I'm new, I'm just starting today."

"Well, you're also late," the brunet boy said, Naruto turning his gaze towards him. However, he couldn't notice the male with the red hair staring at him so tentatively. "_We_ would have been fine if stupid Temari here didn't take so long in the bathroom."

"It wasn't my fault! It was Gaara's; he was in there _way_ longer than me!"

"That doesn't mean anything; we were waiting for 10 minutes and missed the first train because of you!"

The two kept on bickering whilst Naruto smiled nervously at the red-head. Expecting to be given bad words or just a rally of questions, the blond's hands almost _shook_. However, he didn't, instead the other extended his hand out.

"I'm Gaara," he spoke, his voice so flat and monotone and… scary. He was such a scary person, yet he seemed so nice, in a way. "He's Kankuro, she's Temari. We're siblings."

Naruto allowed his gaze to cross all of them, wondering just _how_ they were related. They looked nothing alike, and they had such different personalities, too. Well, Kankuro and Temari fought like siblings, so maybe it wasn't all too shocking.

"I'm Narut—I, uh, I'm Naruko," Naruto replied, his cheeks tinted a slight pink colour due to fear of being caught. It was a… okay save, though. He decided to distract himself from the thought by reaching his hand out to take hold of Gaara's for a friendly handshake. "15 years old."

"Ah! You're in Gaara's grade then," Temari said, patting Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm 18; I've been kept back because of bad grades last year. I let a boy get to my head…"

"He's years younger than you, creep," Kankuro then said, earning a punch in the shoulder by his sister. He soon turned his attention towards Naruto, though. "I'm 17, nice to meet you by the way."

"Uh, yeah, you too," Naruto said, however before any more conversation could be made, they arrived at the station they needed to be at. As the four got off, Kankuro and Temari continued to bicker over the boy that got to the blond's head, whilst Naruto and Gaara got to know each other, seeing as they would be in the same grade and possibly the same classes, too. It was during their small walk to school, that Naruto decided Gaara wasn't as scary as he looked – in fact; he was quite nice and had such interesting views on different things.

Naruto couldn't actually believe that he was so intimidated by going to an environment he was never used to. There were nice people, but he couldn't forget that everyone is nice. He's sure to meet a few bullies. He didn't have to focus on that, though; all he had to focus on was getting with the popular kids. He had read over the case – it had seemed that a boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto's main target to befriend. He was the most popular male of the school and although he is a student himself, he had criminal records. They were petty things – like underage drinking, which most kids do these days, and a few break ins. Nothing to do with abduction, but… he was a favoured student of a science teacher by the name of Orochimaru. That man was the prime suspect. The company had decided to risk Naruto by making him come close with Sasuke, maybe then he'd get the attention of Orochimaru and bring him to justice. It was… dangerous and tedious, but it was necessary.

It had to be done.

"Naruko?"

Naruto shook his head free from his thoughts, finding himself standing at the entrance of the school alongside Gaara. The other two must have already gone in.

"Oh, sorry, yes Gaara?" Naruto asked, reminding himself to have that 'good girl' act. Gaara turned his attention towards the school once more, entering it alongside Naruto, as the two began to make their way through the large, almost empty hallways. "Where are we—?"

"Office," Gaara said, as if he had already figured out what the blond was going to say. "You'll get your timetable."

"Oh… thanks," he replied. This school was… disgusting, in a way. It seemed like a stereotypical high school with lockers lining the hall ways, teachers patrolling, or even couples making out instead of attending class. Naruto guessed that he'd have to go to class as well, which really sucked. He _hated_ doing that sort of work.

"Thanks Gaara. Naruko, come in and take a seat, I'll get your timetable right away," the woman, who was obviously the principal, said. The blond obeyed, Gaara taking his leave one time, as he sat in the seat across from her.

"I'm Tsunade, the principal of the school. This is Shizune," the principal, who was an _extremely_ large-breasted woman, said. Beside her stood a more elegant-looking woman, with short brown hair and dark eyes. She had a nice, soft look to her face, and so she smiled warmly.

"Hello Naruko, nice to meet you," she said, her personality and tone of voice definitely matching her voice.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied, having to bring his legs closer together when he had just realised he was sitting almost like a boy just now.

"Here's your timetable, your first class is English with Kakashi-sensei," Tsunade said, Shizune having given Naruto the timetable. He read over the classes and periods, as Shizune picked up where the blond left off, "He's, well, a carefree man. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your late-coming, seeing as you're new, but… in the end, he tends to be late as well. So don't be surprised if you find yourself seated in class before him."

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled, before standing up and gathering his bag. As he turned to leave, Tsunade halted him, speaking words of warning, "Before you go, allow me to tell you that… there's a certain boy that tends to break the hearts of young, pretty girls like you."

_Pretty?_ Naruto cringed.

"You're sharing most of your classes with him."

"And just who is he?"

Tsunade paused, Naruto turning around one time to find her staring at him contently, with eyebrows furrowed in a serious manner. She looked very intimidating with that sort of facial expression.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Follow? Review? Like I said earlier, I haven't written a Naruto fanfic in AGES, so excuse anything that seems off!**

**I have a thing for cross-dressing at the moment, so I plan to put a lot of awkwardness in this story during the following chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"And just who is he?"

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the English classroom he was supposed to go to. With a hand upon the handle, he took in a deep breath before breathing out. He was nervous; frightened even. He had no reason to be, but… Sasuke Uchiha sounded like a jerk as portrayed by Tsunade. The blond had begun to wonder just how hard it'll be to befriend him or even just get close to him. He didn't want the Uchiha to have power over him or a false belief that he 'owned' him – Naruto was too proud for that. In all honesty, he just watched to finish up here. He _hated_ school, and he hadn't even sat through his first class with his first fellow students and his first teacher. He wondered if they learnt differently to what Jiraiya has taught him – if they knew more, or knew less; if they were the less educated, or if he was. It was terrifying to even think of such things.

However, he soon decided that by standing outside of a classroom and being stuck in his thoughts wouldn't help anyone or anything, so he turned the handle of the door but wasn't able to enter when he was stopped by footsteps approaching him from behind. He immediately let go of the handle when someone's voice spoke.

"What are you doing?"

The voice was monotone and deep – like he was bored not actually interested as to what the blond was getting up to.

"Ah, nothing—" Naruto began, but broke off when he had turned around and saw a slightly taller male, with eyes as dark as his hair, and pale skin that reflected in the lights of the hallways, stand before him – one hand on his hip as he tilted his head to the side; expression as plain as his voice. Naruto choked.

"New kid?"

The blond nodded, forcing himself to quickly recover from having such an intense gaze set upon him. Taking a few deep breaths, he eventually found his lost voice once more.

"Yeah, I just transferred…," he replied, moving a hand up to run along the strap of his bag that held his books. "I'm Naruko."

"And I don't care," the stranger replied, moving closer towards Naruto – in which the blond replied by pressing himself up against the classroom door. However, he stumbled back the slightest, being caught by the raven before him, when the other student had opened the door as he said furthermore, "Tch, dobe. Be more careful."

And with that, the other released the blond, before a "Sasuke! Getting in with the new kid, huh?" was shouted from the back of the classroom. Naruto just stood there, cheeks darkening a deep pink in colour, as the so called jerk—well, _Sasuke – _made his way amongst his friends that were huddled at the back. He felt like _punching _him. How could girls even fall _in love_ with that asshole? Naruto felt the urge to give Sasuke what for, but decided he ought to stay lady-like and not start any trouble. He needed this guy to like him, anyways.

So, with an annoyed sigh, Naruto gathered his things and straightened his uniform, before lowering his head to avoid any eye contact with the other students, and took a seat in one of the unoccupied seats – situated in the second row from the back, but right against the window. He was only sitting beside one person, and she had this… bright coloured hair and was busy texting away at her phone, before taking a selfie and giggling to herself when she had sent it to her friend.

Naruto, who was now seated comfortably in his seat, couldn't turn his attention away. And, so, when the stranger turned to look at him, he was expecting to be greeted rudely and with a "what are _you_ looking at?" Instead, he was greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey, I'm Sakura," the stranger said, before extending her arm out for a handshake. Naruto took it, before shaking and replying, "Naruko."

"Naruko…?" The girl named Sakura asked, as if she were to clarify that she had heard right. Her head was tilted to the side the slightest and her large, turquoise eyes glistened in the bright lighting of the room. However, the 'dumb blonde girl' sort of look disappeared, as she continued with a large smile. "Wow, pretty. Sounds like naruto, like those narutomaki. You know, the fish cake? They're yummy!"

Naruto decided then and there that this girl definitely was a chatterbox. But, at least she was friendly. Completely opposite to that Sasuke jerk – there'd be _no_ way those two would ever be in the same social circle.

In fact, Sakura seemed… fake. Like that whole ordeal of hers was just an act she was putting on – either from an influence of her friends, or in hope that she might catch a certain boy's attention. But what would Naruto know? He was new to this high school dilemma.

"Oh, by the way, that was Sasuke," Sakura then said, breaking Naruto from his train of thoughts. He really out to stop analysing everyone he meets. Usually when on the job he would, but in such a lively environment… he just came off as airheaded. "Sasuke Uchiha. He's pretty much the king of this school, but he's not stereotypical. You know? He's like… so mysterious and just… _gorgeous_…," she paused momentarily to turn her head to the back, gazing at him softly, "…I want to ask him out, but I can never find the perfect opportunity to."

"Wait, you actually _like_ him?" Naruto then asked somewhat rudely, definitely taken back by finally realising that Sakura was completely infatuated with someone who had a complete different personality to her. It was shocking, at most. "How could you?"

"How could I not? Have you _seen_ him, Naruko? He's just so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, before having her hands reach her face to hide the obvious blush that was coming across her cheeks. Naruto, with a sigh, did turn his head back to look at Sasuke. To his surprise, the raven was looking directly at him; with eyes so narrowed he almost looked like a hawk eyeing its prey. How did he even fit in? It made no sense. He was rude, cold, blunt and just plain annoying. It made Naruto's blood boil. It made him angry that he actually had to be _nice_ to him, just because he needed to get in with that fucking clique of his.

Well, Sakura seemed like she would be quite the popular girl… so maybe Naruto ought to stick with her, first. Usually when one has a crush, they know a lot about them. So the blond may just be able to retrieve information, here.

"He's definitely… _something_…," Naruto mumbled, not wanting to agree with Sakura about how 'perfect' and 'mysterious' he is. He's a dick; end of story.

Before the two was even able to continue their conversation, the classroom door was opened somewhat abruptly. A man entered with a lazy posture to his walk. He had silvery hair that stuck up in the most oddest of places, a mask that had covered the lower part of his face – in which Naruto began to wonder if he was hiding something like a medical condition or something silly like _buck teeth_ – and even a slab of black fabric that ran over his left eye like an eye patch. In fact, the only part of his face that was showing was his right eye… and even that was coloured as dark as the rest of his clothing.

He wore dark dress pants that matched with black dress shoes, only to top it off with a deep coloured grey button-up shirt that was rolled up at his sleeves. He certainly didn't look like yet a teacher, yet… he seemed to be the so-called Kakashi-sensei. _Just how late did he fucking want to be? _Class was almost over.

Placing a bunch of books and folders he held in his grasp onto the surface of his desk that was situated at the front of the classroom, he soon turned to face his students and wave the slightest.

"Sorry for being late," he said, as if he were about to come up with a completely false or unsatisfactory reason. "…traffic."

"There was no traffic."

"God, you say that excuse every week."

"I live in the same district as you, and I was able to get here on time!"

More uproar sounded from various students, and they were all from strangers. Naruto was looking around at everyone this point, until his eyes caught a familiar tuft of red hair. _Gaara._ How could he have even _missed_ him? Even if he hadn't, it wasn't like he would sit next to him – he had others sitting on each side. The classroom was practically packed, when the blond thought about it.

"Oh, you must be Naruko Uzumaki?" the teacher at the front said, immediately making Naruto jump in surprise, before he turned his attention away from the red-head to look at the adult.

"A-Ah yes!" he replied, before breaking off with an extremely loud, and definitely unwomanly, laugh that was out of pure nerves and embarrassment of having the whole class eye him. "I just arrived not long before you did, Kakashi-sensei."

After that was said, it was then that the English teacher had decided to begin actually teaching his class for the remainder of the period… which wasn't so long. To Naruto's surprise, everyone was actually silent, only speaking up when they were asked a question or to point something out that they didn't agree with. Not including the occasional whispers between friends, but there wasn't too much of a rebellion between students. That was when Naruto decided that he felt ripped off – like he was expecting to have at least _one_ student who was the class clown and didn't like to listen and always got into fights with the teacher; like in those stereotypical high school movies and television shows! But, that wasn't the case here – and so he decided he ought to try and act like a pupil.

Over the remaining 10-20 minutes or so, he couldn't seem to concentrate. It was _boring._ All Kakashi-sensei did was stand at the front and write a whole bunch of things down that students were to copy whilst he rambled on about some book they were going to read in class next week. Naruto really did begin to hate school.

Subconsciously, however, as the class began to near its end, he turned his head back to look at Sasuke. This time, the Uchiha wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was focusing in class, writing down notes and tuning in. He… confused Naruto, in all honestly. He first came off as a rebellious sort of jerk who doesn't take orders from anyone, and now he's actually being a _good_ kid?

How could he get beneath Naruto's skin so easily, though? The blond could have _sworn_ he had never met anyone so… _irritating. _And he didn't even know why he hated the raven so much – not including the time he had embarrassed him in front of the whole class, however.

Suddenly, obsidian eyes shifted to look right back at him, and Naruto had to remind himself that he had been _staring_ at Sasuke for the past minute or so. So, when the bell suddenly rang, he quickly gathered his things and stuffed them into his school bag, before – like everyone else – making his way out of the classroom with his breath having to catch up with him. God, he was an _idiot._

"Heeey, Naru-chan!" someone called from behind, the blond having stopped in his tracks and turn around to see who it was. Of course, it was Sakura, and when she arrived, she was panting heavily like she had just been running a marathon… although Naruto could have imagined how hard running would have been anyways, considering the thickness of their uniform _plus_ the challenge in trying to get past other careless students. "G-Geez… why are you so… speedy? That keen to get to your next class, huh?"

Naruto shook his head in response, laughing softly as he rubbed the back of his head before replying, "A-Ah, no… I was just… lost in thoughts, I guess. I've never actually been to a public school before."

"Huh? You went to a private school? You must be rich!"

"No! No, that's not it! I was… home schooled."

"Sounds lonely, Naru-chan," Sakura then said, giving a look of empathy. "I was home schooled in elementary, so I know how it feels to not have company or the opportunity to make friends."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he listened contently – just as Sakura bowed her head a little, standing shorter than the other. She had her hands in her lap as she played with her fingers almost nervously. Her shoulders were hunched the slightest, but she eventually straightened up.

"But I was eventually allowed to go to a real elementary school," the pinkette soon continued, her lips curved into a slight smile that made her look somewhat boyish but definitely _real._ She was completely different to that whole 'wide eyes', 'tilted head' and 'confused airhead' look. "I didn't make friends straight away, like I thought I would. In fact, I didn't really make any friends because I was teased a lot for my _huge_ forehead, as you can see—" she broke off for a moment to point to her forehead, before sharing a laugh with her blond companion, "—and I felt so self-conscious about it that I always tried to cover it up and make it look less smaller, so you know… someone might actually talk to me without being mean. But that didn't work. However, one day, this girl named Ino gave me this red ribbon and convinced me to stop hiding my forehead seeing as that only fuelled the fire as the kids realised that I definitely _was_ sensitive about it. I overcame that insecurity obviously, and we've been best friends ever since! …even if that pig is my love rival."

"Love rival…?"

"She loves my dearest Sasuke, but I won't let her have him, of course," Sakura then said, losing Naruto a bit as the blond seemed to have cringed at the simple hearing of that name. He hated it already. "But, that's not the point of my story. What I'm trying to say is that, well… I was lucky enough that someone was able to come up to me and be _nice. _I don't know if you're finding to hard to make friends or not, but… I want to do the same as what Ino did to me, and you seem like a really cool girl, Naru-chan. So, let's be friends, okay?"

That's when Sakura held up a pinky finger, as if she were pledging a life-long promise or something. Were all teenage girls like this? Well, Temari didn't seem like that – even if she's supposedly an adult now, but... _still_. However, this was good in Naruto's case. If he becomes friends with Sakura, he'll most likely become friends with the so-called Ino – who is also a vivid lover of Sasuke; more information, which is good.

Suddenly, Naruto felt silly on the inside and felt like stabbing himself – in a way, this was like a three-way battle for Sasuke, it's just that… 'Naruko' was trying to get his affections for different reasons. God _fuck_. How embarrassing. This was almost worse than dressing up as a girl in the first place.

However, he decided he shouldn't keep Sakura waiting too long, and so he soon hooked his pinky finger around the other's before returning the smile.

"Okay."

* * *

It was only a few minutes until the bell to finally conclude the day. Naruto was seated in a bored manner, next to a boy who he learnt had the name of Sai. He had the same sort of atmosphere as that Sasuke-jerk, but he was more… socially awkward. At least he was nice.

In fact, everyone he had met was nice. During the lunch breaks, he stuck with Sakura and ended up meeting the famous Ino and two more girls named Hinata and Tenten. However, the girls didn't sit in their own table away from everyone else. Instead, they sat with the 'popular' boys. Sasuke _fucking_ Uchiha, of course, was amongst those boys. Naruto had then met Suigetsu, Juugo, surprisingly a girl named Karin, Neji – who turned out to be Hinata's cousin – Kiba and Kiba's friend… he couldn't exactly remember his name, but he had round, black glasses that made him look _creepy._

In the end, the blond was extremely surprised he was able to remember everyone – it was a lot to take in the first day. There were a range of personalities, and although it may be oblivious to everyone else, but he could tell who liked who. Tenten kept on gazing at Neji, of course Sakura and Ino tried their best to keep on engaging Sasuke with conversation, and then… also, that Karin girl was _just_ as interested as those two, and Kiba was _waaay_ too interested into Hinata – although Hinata seemed to be keeping her attention towards Naruto more, like Suigetsu. He wondered if anyone in particular was dating in the group, but it didn't seem like it…

Oh, and then there was this cool, yet equally irritating as Sasuke, guy. Sai. Through their brief introductions, it seemed that Sai was a friend of Sakura's, but the reason he wasn't present at lunch break was because he was working on his art project for a nationwide school competition.

Right now, in class though, they were doing theory and researching upon famous artists from all around the world – Italy, mostly, though. Italians seemed to excel in art more than anyone else.

Naruto was then broken from his thoughts when the bell rang, the teacher at front – Kurenai-sensei, was it? – quickly telling her students to do some further researching at home and come in with some notes for tomorrow to share with the class. But, Naruto was off in his own free world, when he had gathered his things and left alongside Sai. There was no conversation between the two as they made their way through the packed hallways of the school, only a "Bye" from Sai when he had turned down the opposite corner.

When Naruto had arrived at his locker, he was surprised to find Sasuke move _right_ next to him. Having grown accustomed to each other due to their lunch break of having to be seated in a near range, the two didn't exchange words or even looks, until… Naruto closed his locker door and found Sasuke leaning against his own locker and looking down at him.

"Naruko," he said in a somewhat irritated tone, as if he was a little annoyed that Naruko was a part of his 'friend' group, like he had completely misread the blond and didn't think he'd get in with the 'cool' kids or even be considered a somebody so quickly.

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you," Naruto replied quite rudely, in all honestly not wanting _anything_ to do with Sasuke, until… he remembered he had to be extra cosy with this dick. "Ah, I mean…"

"Why does Sakura like you so much, dobe?"

"Stop calling me dobe."

"Make me."

Naruto paused, narrowing his blue eyes in a hard glare, as the corners of the other's lips curved upwards the slightest, _smirking._ Asshole, that's what he was; a cocky, rude, spoilt asshole.

"Why would you like to know?"

"Just answer my question," Sasuke then said, standing up straight in which he stood taller than Naruto. He was almost intimidating, if the blond was a softy – in which he wasn't, by the way! "…dobe."

"I said to stop calling me that!" Naruto suddenly yelled, driving his fist back and punching the other softly in the shoulder. From a distance that would have looked like a flirt, but up close these two definitely saw it as nothing as such. Sasuke, instead, saw it as a sign of inferiority. "I'll call you teme!"

"I don't care," Sasuke replied, causing the blood in Naruto's veins to boil. How could he _possibly_ be nice to him, even if the raven was the main guy he needed to get to like him seeing as he was the 'king' of the school? "Just answer my question."

"_Fine,_ Sasuke-teme, if you _must _know, ask her!" Naruto said loudly, before turning around on his heels to begin making his way through the hallway to finally get out of this godforsaken building. However, he was suddenly pulled by his wrist, and was turned to be slammed up against the locker uncomfortable – none other than Sasuke having put him in such a position. _Naruto could just beat up this jerk._

"I was expecting you to brag," the raven said, a little _too_ close to Naruto's comfort. "Why didn't you?"

"What's the point? I'm not trying to impress anyone, get off me—"

"Where are you from, Naruko?"

"That's none of your business."

"…hn," Sasuke paused for a moment, as if he was reading _everything _about the blond he had caught – words, tone of voice, facial expression. It was almost scary. "You're interesting."

"Oh, what's that? Has _the_ Sasuke Uchiha fallen for me? The new boy—" Naruto suddenly broke off, suddenly going from sarcastic to awkward. That had got to be the first time he breached character, and that's when he realised that staying as 'Naruko Uzumaki' wouldn't be so easy. "I mean girl, new girl…"

Sasuke was silent. He slowly released Naruto – his head tilted back the slightest and giving off that sexy but evil sort of look – as he stepped back a little so there was space in between the two bodies.

"It'll be the other way around, soon enough," the Uchiha suddenly said, earning Naruto's attention. "I can just tell."

"Well, you're wrong, _way_ off, teme," Naruto said, before deciding he didn't want to hear any more of this stupid 'teenage boy' shit. So, he began making his way down the hallway again – this time, Sasuke not pulling him back.

Naruto hated him _even more_ after that, to the point where he wanted _nothing_ to do with him. Maybe he really ought to stop trying with Sasuke. He irritated him to no end, so it'll not work out at all. The whole 'buddy-buddy' thing is a no-go. He was just so arrogant. And he had a stupid face with stupid eyes and stupid hair and stupid nose and stupid everything. Everything about him was just so... _stupid._

Soon enough, Naruto begged himself to stop being so 'obsessed' about the jerk. All he could think about was his supposed flaws and how much he despised him. And that was distracting. All Naruto had to do was head home and file a report even if he didn't find anything today – nothing even close relating to the recent kidnappings that were of Konoha High students. But, he guessed that the longer he hung around, the easier it'd get to distinguish clues and what-not.

Thinking about that, though, just hurt his head… What he needed was ramen. Luckily, Jiraiya owed him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. (I probably shouldn****'****t get into that habit seeing as I only **_**just**_** started this story.) This won****'****t be scheduled, but I may upload a new chapter every week! (Or two weeks, depends.) I****'****m busy with my other more closely worked upon Hetalia fanfic, a cosplay event in a few weeks, and just midterm stuff! So, yeah. **

**Also, I****'****m so terrible with high school AU and Naruto ****fanfictions…**** so don****'****t mind the shittiness of my ideas and portrayal of characters. This is just a fling for me!**

**Thanks for ****reading anyway****, by the way. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to stop making things so hard for myself and instead keep my chapters around 1000-2000 words long. ^^ I've been so busy these last few weeks and things will only get busier since I'm nearing the end of my school term. That gives me little time to work on my fanfictions!**

**If you prefer approx. 5000 words each time, however, I might go back to doing that. But, do take in mind that'll cause even slower updates. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience. C:**

**Now that's over, happy reading!**

* * *

Over the few weeks Naruto had been enrolled at Konoha High as 'Naruko', he hadn't received any clue or indication that he was getting closer and closer to what he needed to find – the kidnapper. Whether it was someone working from inside the school, or someone as a third party, there was no suspicious activity going on that gave an idea that the kidnappings were of specific victims. Because of that, the blond had begun to believe that this was all just a huge waste of time. Plus, it was not only physically tiring, but _mentally._ It was hard being a teenager _fucking_ girl who was friends with the 'popular' kids.

"Hey, Naruko!"

The poor blond was soon met with a muscled arm being slung carelessly around his shoulders, only to find Kiba greeting him so loudly this early in the morning.

"It's weird to see ya here so early!" Kiba said, still talking at the top of his voice, as the two students made their way through the hallway. "What happened?"

"I woke up early," Naruto replied, both students having paused for a moment before laughing loudly, "…which was actually extremely surprising!"

"Oh, is dear Naru-chan okay? You're not feeling unwell, are you? This isn't like you!" Kiba mocked horror, only having Naruto respond by punching him softly in the stomach – a habit that he grew whenever he was teased by this certain brunet.

"Shut it, you. You're usually never here this early!"

"Yeah, well, I have a better excuse than 'waking up early'. Knowing you, you probably sleep through your alarm."

"I do not," Naruto said, arriving at his locker before opening it and retrieving the books he'd need. Sasuke wasn't around. In fact, on the topic of Sasuke, the two didn't talk so much these last few weeks. There was the occasional glances and the stupid small talk like "How are you?" and what-not, but that was it. Naruto still felt so… distanced, from Sasuke. Which was a good thing, he guessed, seeing as he _hated_ his guts.

But then he reminded himself that there was the case of the kidnappings and it was most wise to get close to the 'king' of the school.

Kiba suddenly intervened when Naruto had gathered his books and slung his bag over his shoulder, closing his locker door, "Mhm, you sure, Naruko? Even last weekend when we all went to meet up to go to the movies, you came late."

"You guys chose an early time to meet up."

"It was 10am."

"Early."

"Jesus, if I hadn't known you, I would have thought you were Kakashi's daughter or… I don't know… something!"

"Shut up! Go to Hinata! I don't want to talk to you anymore, puppy," Naruto joked, laughing loudly alongside his friend. Kiba turned out to be the easiest one Naruto could get along with - simply because they shared similar traits. They were loud, ate a lot, joked around and they were just simply clowns. At first, Naruto was afraid that the clique he was in was mostly stuck up snobs that didn't know how to laugh, but… he was proved wrong. That didn't mean he wanted to stick around, though. He wasn't Naruko Uzumaki. No matter how 'close' they'd get, there would always be that thin veil between them. "The bell's gonna ring soon, do you know where Sakura is?"

"She's with Ino," a third voice said, it having been Sasuke. The raven arrived at his locker, only opening it to put away textbooks he's most likely used last night for homework and retrieve new ones for the upcoming classes, "They were talking about this weekend."

"Oh? What's happenin' this weekend?" Kiba asked, nudging Naruto a little closer to Sasuke to lean against the blond's locker.

"Drink up," Sasuke replied, closing his locker and swinging his school bag over his shoulder, not even fazed about how close he and the blond was. Naruto, in the meanwhile, was almost blushing and leaning back against Kiba to get away from him as much as he could. "Ino's parents are gone for the weekend so they're planning on a little get together with the girls and maybe us."

"Oh come in, it's _Ino_, of course she's gonna invite boys," Kiba said, the only one laughing between the three. Sasuke simply smirked in acknowledgement. "Even if she didn't, it's not like we're _not_ gonna rock up."

"Your English is difficult to understand sometimes," Naruto cut in, although he was ignored.

"Same goes to the other schools," Sasuke added on, before his obsidian eyes shifted from Kiba to Naruto – the first time this morning. Already, the blond shivered beneath his gaze. "Will you be coming?"

"Ahh… I don't know, haha…," Naruto laughed nervously, one hand moving to rub the back of his head – a usual thing he did when caught in an awkward situation. "I'm not really the party type."

"Oh come on, Naruko! You heard Sasuke: _a get together._"

"He said drink up, Kiba," Naruto replied, folding his arms over his chest before turning around so his back was facing towards Sasuke to instead look at his brunet companion. "No alcohol on the job—I mean, well, I don't drink."

"So you're telling me you're 16 and you _don't_ drink? The blasphemy!"

"Oh, get a life Kiba. Maybe I actually _care_ about my brain cells."

"Yeah, well, she is a smart ass, Kiba," Sasuke said, Naruto instinctively responding by driving his elbow back and smacking the other right in the stomach. He didn't know what he expected, but all he felt was _muscle._ It hurt the raven, though, thankfully. "Jesus, dobe—"

"_Teme_," the blond said sharply, turning his attention towards Kiba once more. "Look, fine, I might come, but I'm not drinking. I'm not allowed to."

"Who says?"

_My parents._

Well, Naruto wanted to say that, but… he didn't have parents. That didn't mean Naruko didn't have parents, but what happens if it comes to the time when his friends come over for some reason, and there's no father and no mother about? That's when things would just get suspicious.

"…uh, my… uncle," Naruto said, laughing the slightest to shake off the 'awkward', before looking confident once more. "Well, he's not really my uncle, but he was a friend of my father's before he passed away. He looks after me now."

"Oh, Naru… I'm sorry…," Kiba said, stepping back a little as if he was afraid he'd stand on a land mine. "Well, uh… Sasuke's sort of in the same shoes as you, well—"

"Kiba," Sasuke said sternly.

"Shit, sorry, um… Look, I'll just go and find Hinata," Kiba insisted. By now, he was stepping backwards awkwardly with his hands up in a defensive manner, before he finally turned around and gave them a wave. "See ya later!"

He left the two behind. Naruto was almost too lost in thought that he forgot Sasuke was still standing behind him.

"He talks too much," Sasuke pointed out, his voice that usual… grey tone – like he was good to be here.

"You talk too little," Naruto replied, before turning around and facing Sasuke once more – the raven leaning against his locker. The blond didn't even bother standing back. In fact, if he did so, he was afraid he'd make everything more awkward.

"Hn, I get that a lot."

"I _cannot_ see why."

"Funny."

"I try."

Sasuke's features were blank, yet his lips curled the slightest and his dark eyes held certain confusion. It was like he was trying to read Naruko, yet he _couldn't figure 'her' out._ Naruto felt the exact same way about Sasuke, actually.

"We should talk more," Sasuke, surprisingly, said. The Uchiha was damn antisocial, and he's asking Naruto to mingle with him more? The thought almost made the blood in the blond's veins _boil, _all before he remembered… he needed to get a name in this school – get unwanted attention. "I'm not asking you to be my friend, don't worry, dobe."

"Oh, and here I thought we already were," Naruto replied sarcastically, but in a playful way, as he smirked the slightest and looked up at Sasuke with large, blue eyes. "Are you saying we're _not_ friends?"

"I see you differently than as a friend, if that's what you're asking," Sasuke then said, before his lips curled into that famous Uchiha smirk. "And, no, I'm not 'in love' with you. I just thought we should talk more. It's not often that the new kid can get in with the popular group so quickly."

"Ah, but it's happened before, no?"

"No, it hasn't," Sasuke brought a hand up and pulled his fingers through his dark hair, his eyes slitted so greatly he almost looked _evil._ "That's why you're such a wonder. I still don't know why Sakura likes you so much."

Naruto paused for a moment, before placing a hand on his hip as he cocked it to the side a little as he replied with a question, "Well, do you like me?"

"No."

For some reason, Naruto actually felt… disappointed. He didn't know why – and it wasn't because of work related issues. He _generally_ felt disappointed about himself and Sasuke as a whole. It was a mysterious feeling to him, seeing as Naruto's never felt the need to be liked by someone before – even if it wasn't a romantic liking, just a friendly one. Only the morning, and already Sasuke's confusing the fuck out of him and himself.

"How can I like someone I barely know?" Sasuke then asked, as if he had read Naruto's mood and decided that his one-worded answer was a little _too_ harsh. "Look, come to the party, okay?"

"Jesus Christ, what is it? A get together or a party?"

"A drink up."

Naruto didn't reply to that, he simply glared daggers at the smirking Uchiha. However, he regained his composition and decided he could always use the 'party' or whatever the fuck it was as an excuse to probably hang out with Sasuke more. Doing so might just move him up on the social ladder more – which _will_ cause attention. Maybe, and hopefully, even the kidnapper's attention.

"Smart ass," Naruto replied, laughing the softest as Sasuke also did so. He mocked horror at the sound, and pretended to be honestly shocked. "Sasuke! You're laughing! What's going on!?"

"Hey, I know how to laugh, dobe," Sasuke said, trying to suppress the giggle that wanted to come. Luckily for him, he did, and soon went back to that blank face with a smirk.

"Tch, teme," Naruto said, and as if it was on cue, the bell rang. The two quickly regained their scrambled thoughts and recollected were they were this morning. However, as Sasuke left, Sakura soon approached Naruto and kept on asking him questions. That's when he remembered just how infatuated she was with Sasuke, and that's when he also decided that it won't be so easy getting in close with the Uchiha when the girls that _made_ the blond are in love with him. He was afraid that some personal drama would arise out of this. Naruto had to be careful.

Honestly, stupid Sasuke. Why did girls have to love him so much?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just some replies to some reviews~**

**To Killua17: Oh dear that would be super duper cute! I'm (obviously) planning to have Sasuke find out Naruko is, in fact, not a she! But I don't want to put that in until a lot of emotional attachment is involved so I can crush some characters' feelings and stir heaps of shit up. :3**

**To Theia Pallas: I know right?! Gay males, although gay, can still make the girls scream XDD.**

**And thank you to everyone else who followed/favourited/reviewed! I really appreciate it. c: **

**Okay that's all, happy reading. cx**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ he didn't ask you out? Or ask anything about anyone else?"

"I'm sure, Sakura-chan."

"He didn't say anything about me? What'd he say?"

"No, he just mentioned yours and Ino's little 'get together' this weekend."

"Does he want to come? Oh God, he can come! Of course he can!"

"He was planning on coming whether or not he was invited, anyways," Naruto sighed, an impending headache beginning to hammer at his forehead. "Maybe he likes your company."

"Of _course_ he does, I throw awesome parties," Sakura replied, all giggly and way too happy once more. She was shorter than her blond companion, so as the two walked through the hallways to home room, she leant her head upon the other's shoulder and held his arm. Naruto almost blushed at this.

"Um, isn't it at Ino's?"

Sakura hummed, nodding one time, before the two stopped just in front of the classroom they were supposed to be at.

"Yep, but we're throwing it together, _dummy_, so credit goes to both of us," the Haruno paused for a moment as she played with a tangent of pink locks that fell down the sides of her face, looking as if she was lost in thought, before she eventually spoke up once more. "You'll be coming, right? It'll be our first party together."

"Well… I promised Kiba I would come, so I guess," Naruto replied, his blue eyes casting off towards the side, before he was forced to shift them back at the other female when Sakura had punched him in the arm.

"Oh, come on! Don't sound so down about it; it'll be fun!"

The two took the liberty to share a laugh, all before a passing teacher who was patrolling the hallways told them to get to class. And, so they did. In the end, they didn't get to meet again after home room until it was lunch time.

They were walking through the cafeteria, with their trays of food in hand, before they sat down at their usual spot with all of their friends.

"Speak of the devil," Kiba said, smiling as he stuck a single French fry into his mouth. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, readjusting her skirt as she shot a glare towards Kiba. The brunet simply laughed loudly, nudging Suigetsu in the side.

"I was talking to Naru-chan! Where's Sasuke, hm, Suigetsu?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Suigetsu replied, the straw of his drink bottle in his mouth, all before he spat water out when a sharp pain went through his shin – Karin, sitting opposite him, having kicked him in the shin, "What the fuck!?"

"_Language __–_there's ladies here, Suigetsu," Karin said, pushing her glasses up her nose before she turned her dark eyes towards Kiba. "What are you trying to imply about dearest Sasuke?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kiba asked, before Suigetsu snorted and continued on for him, "He has the hots for Naru-chan."

"What?!" Sakura, Ino and Karin all said in unison. Naruto, in the meanwhile, scoffed an "ew" before taking it from there.

"Like _you_ would know," the blond said, moving a hand to hold Sakura's gently, all before the pinkette pulled away like she was betrayed. "Sasuke and I barely even talk, why the hell would he have 'the hots' for me?"

"Maybe he likes mysterious girls," Kiba suggested.

"That'll suit him perfectly, I-I think… seeing as he's just as mysterious," Hinata, who had been quiet this whole time alongside Shino and Juugo, said as she twiddled her thumbs. "I-I mean—…"

"I'm not mysterious at all," Naruto rebutted, shaking his head in the meantime, as he took a French fry and swirled it around in his sauce. "Sasuke _doesn__'__t_ have the hots for me."

"Well, you could have fooled me," Suigetsu then said, leaning over the table a little as he got closer to Naruto, that lazy smile upon his lips, "Doesn't mean someone else doesn't have the hots for ya."

"Put a sock in it, creep," Karin said sharply, pushing Suigetsu back into his seat. "Naru-chan wouldn't steep so low."

"No, but she'd steep so low to steal _Sasuke_," Sakura intervened, looking to the side as she watched her friend with wide eyes. "How could you?"

"Sakura-chan, there's nothing going on, I promise," Naruto replied in his defence, his heart beat picking up as he realised that Kiba probably caused the end of their friendship or just hurt Sakura. "I barely know him! He barely knows me!"

"I honestly thought you two would be making out in the janitor's closet," Kiba said, earning glares from all the girls at the table except Hinata, who was trying her best to gain Naruto's attention in hope of calming him down a little. "What?"

"You're the worst, Kiba, fuck you," Sakura cursed, pushing her tray forward as she discarded her lunch and stood up. "Why do you _always_ try to start fights in between us all?"

"I was just joking!"

"Sure you were, asshole," the rosette shook her head in disappointment before turning around and making her way out of the cafeteria, to God knows where. Naruto was about to up and follow, all before Ino pulled him down by the arm, "Don't."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kiba?" Karin asked, driving her foot forward to kick the brunet in the shin this time. "Your sense of humour is twisted!"

Kiba yelled out in pain, before holding his shin with his hands as he replied with, "Oh, _come on_, it was a joke!"

"It wasn't a funny one, Kiba," Naruto said, his tone of voice seeming as if he was actually disappointed in what the brunet had done. Well, he was, simply because now there'd probably be a whole lot of tension between him and Sakura. He didn't want drama, he didn't _need_ it. He just needed to get his job done. Who would have thought high schoolers were this complicated?

"Shit stirrer," Ino said, looking down at her lap as if she was also considering the 'joke' Kiba said. She didn't seem to look at anyone, and Naruto immediately knew that the brunet really did stir up unneeded shit. "You're the worst, Kiba. You know how Sakura feels about Sasuke."

"Oh, it's not like you _don__'__t_ like him."

"Not as much as her, I can tell you that much," Ino replied as she finally lifted her gaze, baby blue eyes looking at Kiba with such hurt. "I don't really know him, to be honest. He's so closed in, it's like the only person who's really gotten inside of his head _is_ Sakura. She knows him, not me. I just think he's cute. So, really, I don't like him for who he is. I like his looks and his way of speech and his way of doing stuff. I don't actually like him for what's up here—" she pointed to her forehead, before pointing to her chest, "—and what's in here. There's a difference, Kiba. That's why Sakura took it so much more personally than me. I don't care who Sasuke dates, although I _would_ be disappointed."

"_Rude_," Suigetsu said, earning another kick from Karin, before the red-head spoke up, "Same goes here, actually. Sakura knows him. Although you've known Sasuke for just as long as she has, it's not like you actually _know _him. Sakura does. She fell in love with that. So be gentle, fucking hell, you two."

"Hey! I met Sasuke the same time you did," Suigetsu debated, before his knee was finally grabbed by Juugo. The much bigger male would often do this whenever Suigetsu ran his mouth like a tap. It was to shut him up.

"Doesn't mean you can be an _ass_ about it," Karin finally said, pushing her glasses up her nose like she had just ended the controversy. But, Naruto butted in.

"I'm sorry, it's partly my fault," the blond said, doing that usual laugh of nerves, as he rubbed the back of his head. The girls looked at him gently, all before Ino spoke up, "For what? It was Kiba's and Suigetsu's fault, not yours. They just used you as guinea pig."

"I probably influenced them to do that, though."

"How so?"

"I spoke to Sasuke this morning…"

"Oh, big deal," Ino laughed alongside Karin, before looking at her knowingly, "Who _doesn__'__t_ speak to Sasuke? He's a friend; you're allowed to do that."

"Apparently he doesn't see _me_ as a friend," Naruto said, tilting his head back in a mock snobby way. "Maybe I'm too good for him."

Hinata giggled, her hand reaching up to hook some dark hair behind her ear, before she spoke up gently, "That's true. If you were a boy, Naru-chan, you'd be a real lady killer."

"Oh, I totally agree," Ino said loudly, laughing momentarily. "You're probably the hottest girl I know. And I don't mean just looks. It's your personality that draws people in."

Naruto laughed, definitely blushing at this point as the blood rushed to his cheeks. _He was a boy._ Maybe he really would be lady killer – more so than Sasuke, at the least. But, even so… that didn't even seem important to him. He had mixed feelings about everything at the moment.

So the friend group, excluding Sakura and Sasuke and Sai, as usual, spent the remainder of their lunch time with mostly the girls coming up with ideas about how 'Naruko' would look if she was a boy. Naruto simply tried to dismiss the idea, but that just caused them to be more persistent about it. In the end, they all forgot about their troubles for a moment and just enjoyed being together. It was nice.

* * *

"Ah, so _that__'__s_ why she seemed off."

"Yeah, surprise."

It was drama class at the moment. Usually the school would make the drama classes spend their whole year simply doing either theory, which would end in exams, or the creation of their own script and what-not for their assignments. They studied Shakespeare a lot, and it was mostly in old English too, which only made things harder and more difficult to understand. Thankfully, though, they were spending their time getting ready for the annual school play. This was where the art students and the drama students would work together.

Naruto was an art student. Sasuke was a drama student. Hence why they were currently behind stage retrieving backdrops and stuff like that for the art students to paint on, whilst the drama students went over the script and were still deciding who'd be the actors. There wasn't many drama students – that, or they didn't want to act in this year's play simply because they weren't ready for that yet, so they decided to help out with props and costumes instead.

"Told you, Kiba talks too much," Sasuke then said, moving behind Naruto and helping the blond reach for something that was too high up for him, before handing it to him. The blond scoffed and took it, before replying with, "And you talk too little."

"Sometimes things don't need to be said."

"Oh, so you have something on your mind? And here I thought you were just an airhead."

"Hn… says the airhead."

Naruto glared, smiling the slightest from the simple teasing, before gathering the rest of the wooden cut-outs and taking it out to the front of the stage. Sasuke followed, having gathered his own little collection of the material the art students could use, before practically dumping it on the pile. Someone on the outside was counting these things, so it was just their job to gather whatever they could get their hands on.

As they went back behind stage again, however, Naruto took a seat on one of the chairs that would be used for the audience to sit on, rolling his feet one time.

"Geez, I'm sore," he complained, Sasuke taking a seat beside him. "I wish I could be as lazy as the drama kids and not do manual labour."

"I'm a drama student," Sasuke reminded Naruto, before the blond waved his hand in dismissal and replied with, "Yeah, but you chose to help. I didn't have a choice to do this."

"So thank me."

"What?"

"Thank me."

"You don't deserve it."

"Oh? So I should just leave you here and let you take _twice_ as long carrying all this heavy stuff out? Alright—"

"Okay, okay! No, don't," Naruto shouted, breaking off with loud laugher, before regaining his composition and continuing. "I'm sorry. Thanks, teme."

Sasuke simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, looking as if he was actually smiling a genuine smile. It was… nice. He didn't seem so closed off like that.

That's when Naruto frowned and looked away. _Fucking Sasuke. _He was actually changing his point of view on the other. He didn't seem as bad as he was first made out to be. Sure, he had his cold glares sometimes, and those times where Naruto _swore_ Sasuke had no emotions… but the raven did. And when he noticed that the Uchiha was like this _around_ him that almost made him go mushy on the inside. At the same time, however, it made him grow super defensive.

_Sasuke Uchiha, really?! _Naruto didn't know how to felt like to have a crush on someone, but he knew he didn't have one on Sasuke. It just felt like he was really beginning to grow accustomed to him. That _scared_ Naruto. Sasuke was a boy. So was Naruto. They were boys. The only one that didn't realise that was Sasuke. Sasuke thought Naruto was Naruko. Naruko was a girl, not Naruto!

Naruto had to get close, but not _too _close. He had to remind himself of that. He also had to remind Sasuke.

Plus, he didn't want some boy liking him! Or, well, at least he _thought_ he didn't…

"Look, S-Sasuke!" Naruto burst out suddenly, causing Sasuke to tilt his head to the side before the blond turned to look back at him with cheeks so red, he almost looked like a tomato. "I don't know what _this_ is, but it can't happen, alright?"

"This?"

"Yes, this!" the blond shouted, before placing a hand over his mouth as he realised the other students and their teachers might hear. "You and me—…"

"We can't be friends?" Sasuke inquired, although by his tone of voice, Naruto perceived that as the raven really didn't mean that. "And here I thought we already were."

"Stop quoting me, teme," Naruto pouted, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. "What I mean is that… we can be friends, just… well, Sakura and all…"

"Sakura's a lost cause, Naruko, it doesn't matter."

"She's my friend."

"Is she?"

"Of _course_ she is! She's a really nice girl! Why don't you like her?"

"I don't like a lot of people, she's the same."

"Can't you just give her a chance at least?"

"No, I'd give you a chance though."

"So you like me?"

"I already told you, I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I can't give you a chance."

"But you can't give Sakura a chance?"

Sasuke paused then, his facial expression shifting the slightest as he began to look more… annoyed, rather than his prior look of amusement.

"I can give her it; it's just that I don't _want_ to give her it. Understand that, alright?"

"So no matter what I say, you won't give her a chance?"

"No! Fuck, I don't know," Sasuke cursed, although he soon looked away, his dark eyes gazing off into space like he was in deep thought. Naruto watched curiously, just wondering what the other was thinking about, before the Uchiha eventually turned back to face him with a serious expression and negotiating, "How about a compromise, Naruko?"

"What sort of compromise, teme?" Naruto asked, folding his arms over his chest. For some reason, although he was sort of doing a good deed for Sakura, he felt like this wasn't going to end well.

"You and me, Friday night. It's not a date."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, giving off the same sharp look Sasuke had. It was like these two were staring each other down in a battle. A battle for dominance – like the one who looked away first was the inferior one. The blond didn't want to back down, though. He didn't want to look weak in front of Sasuke. He wanted to do this so Sasuke would actually give the pinkette a chance and make her happy again. Naruto was good like that; he was strong. _  
_

"…Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes I wish I was as confident as Sasuke. Maybe then I'd be able to ask this certain girl out in the lamest fashion and still make it seem smooth. -3- Anyways, the next chapter will be about Sasuke's and Naruto's 'not date'. :~) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To the long guest review: Ahhh, okay! I don't read many Naruto fanfictions (or fanfictions at all, haha n-n"), but I never realised there was a similar story, although I should have expected it seeing as Naruto is such a largely known anime. Anyways, thanks for that: reminding me of Naruto's position, and not just as a 'student' but as an agent. So, in my future chapters (and even this one sort of-ish), I'll involve more of Naruto's investigation and perhaps spice things up a little. That way it could be the littlest unique, right? Anyways, thanks again for the constructive criticism! It really helps me out! :~)**

**Alright, now that's over, read on!**

* * *

Sasuke smirked – Naruto could have _sworn_ he saw a glint in the other's dark, dark eyes. But he didn't look so evil, like he usually did. That didn't mean he looked virtuous too, however. Instead, he just looked… looked like a Sasuke Uchiha. Like he was _scheming _something, or he was celebrating on the inside. That almost made the blond want to shout out in joy – not because he _pleased_ Sasuke, but because the raven finally seemed to have shown some inferiority to him.

"I'll see you later, Naruko," the Uchiha soon said, standing up and making his way out of the backstage of the theatre room. Naruto simply sat there, a sudden hit of realisation washing over him. _A date with Sasuke. _Well, outing, really. It wasn't a date like what the raven said, but that didn't mean they'd be with other people. They'd be alone…

That's when more thoughts filled his mind. What would he wear to impress Sasuke? How should he act to impress Sasuke? Should he just be himself as usual to impress Sasuke? Of course, it wasn't to _please _Sasuke for his own 'girly' sake, but rather it would be to grow closer to him quicker. Though, he remembered he shouldn't get too close because of emotional attachment on the job. He was here for a reason. He had someone to track down, and he had no leads yet when it's already been weeks. Even Jiraiya, who had been doing his own part of the investigation, had gotten nothing.

Maybe Naruto could just… bring it up. The kidnappings, that is. Maybe Sasuke would know something since he 'knows everything'. Naruto just had to make sure to get to a certain level of friendship with his main targets first – Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, maybe even Gaara.

He didn't want to accidentally offend anyone… although; he might have already done so with Sakura thanks to Kiba. It looked like _he_ had some reconciliation to do.

* * *

"Pervert! Stop touching me there!"

"You have to look sexy, Naruto!"

"No I don't; I'm only a kid! It's not even a date, stop!"

"Bah, fine," Jiraiya yelled, stepping back and away from the blond who was all up in his mirror making sure he had looked 'okay' with wearing female clothes other than his school uniform. Although he has had a few other outings with his friends, he mostly just wore jeans and a large hoodie, making him extremely laid back. But, tonight, he was on a date. Well… an outing with Sasuke Uchiha all alone and with no other friends. But it wasn't a date.

"Jesus, it's not like he's going to take me back to his place to meet his parents, ero-sennin," Naruto mumbled, pulling the skirt that was hugging his waist down a little so the fabric around the pale of his thighs came down a little more to cover unnecessarily exposed skin. "We're just going out. I should have enough lone time with him."

"He doesn't have parents, Naruto," the older male noted, moving himself to sit upon the windowsill of Naruto's bedroom, before lighting a smoke. "They died when he was just a kid."

The blond stayed silent for a moment. He remembered Kiba bringing up something about that when Naruto mentioned he stayed with his 'uncle'. Despite their differences, it really did seem they shared similarities.

"Does he live on his own?" Naruto asked, turning away from the mirror to look at his superior, only frowning the slightest when he decided there'd probably be a lingering smell of smoke for a few hours. "Or does he stay with someone?"

Jiraiya took one more draw of his cigarette, before putting it out upon the wood of the window sill and tossing it out – his partner had to contain the urge to whack the other over the head for doing that – upping from his spot to approach Naruto.

"He has an older brother," the fair-haired male said, his features extremely serious at the moment. "His name is Itachi Uchiha. I looked into their files earlier, seeing as you've been with the 'cool' kids and the Uchihas are highly respected. They both have criminal records."

"Wait, Sasuke as well?"

Jiraiya nodded, before continuing, "Yep, Sasuke as well. But it was nothing major: underage drinking. Itachi, on the other hand, is suspected to be affiliated with that gang that call themselves 'Akatsuki'."

"Oh, _dawn?_"

"Akatsuki, yeah. Whether or not he's actually _in _it, or he simply has ties with them, it is unknown. We can't really do anything about it, either, seeing as he isn't under probation or anything of the sorts. It'll just be injustice if we stalk or invade his home."

Naruto looked away for a moment, his eyebrows creasing downwards. However, after clenching his fists momentarily, he looked back at his superior with certain determination behind his blue orbs.

"But we're not the police."

"But we're the government."

The blond paused again, before finding his words once more, "What did Itachi do, exactly?"

"Well, as you know, there's the ongoing case with the drug trafficking. He's been caught once or twice with some illegal drugs on him,"

"So… he's a drug addict?"

"I wouldn't say addict. I wouldn't even say he does drugs."

"Yet he was in possession of them?"

"Yes," Jiraiya sighed, feeling as if he was talking in circles with this boy now. He didn't know exactly what the blond was onto, but this fraction of criminal activity didn't seem to tie with _that_ fraction of criminal activity – the kidnappings. However, if Naruto was onto something, it was better than nothing, "Why all the questions, Naruto?"

"I'm just thinking," Naruto replied, one hand holding his chin. "Why would he have drugs on him when he doesn't smoke them? Or whatever,"

"Maybe he was delivering them to someone."

"So he's a drug dealer?"

"His home was searched years ago. Nothing was found. That rid of that idea. He didn't even have an unusual amount of money stashed somewhere or in his bank. He's a businessman with an average wage."

"A business man who's affiliated with the Akatsuki…"

Jiraiya didn't say anything then – he simply tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes gently at the male before him. He really began to wonder what Naruto was onto and decided to keep feeding the blond, "It's not certain, however. Even his partner is under suspicion of being involved with the Akatsuki."

"Partner? What, like… a business partner?"

"His _boyfriend_, Naruto," Jiraiya replied, laughing the slightest at the other's reaction – or, well, innocence. "He goes by the name Deidara. He's a little odd."

"You've met him once or twice?"

"More like interviewed. He had nothing to say. This was long ago, Naruto, it doesn't matter anymore. What we're supposed to be focusing on is the recent kidnappings. Kids are in danger here, _your friends_."

"They're not my friends," Naruto replied, looking up at the other as one hand went to rub the back of his head. "They're Naruko's. I'm Naruto; I hope you haven't forgotten that."

"How could I _ever_ forget an idiot like you?" Jiraiya joked, earning a "hey!" from the teen and a soft punch in the shoulder, both having laughed soon as a result. However, after some amusement, they quietened down and the older male was able to ask what he wanted, "What were you thinking through all of that, Naruto? Do you think you have an idea were you could get a lead?"

The blond nodded, before replying, "Yeah, kinda. I'm just trying to determine whether or not the kidnapper could have ties with the Akatsuki."

"Why would you think he or she would?"

"Simply because the kidnapper is so hard to track down," Naruto mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "We've done jobs much more serious than this, yet it was easier. The Akatsuki are sneaky, though. They know how to… they know how to erase evidence – all of it. So even the forensics couldn't pitch in and help. Nor the psychologists."

"Yes, they're smart like that."

"We need suspects soon," the blond noted, pausing, before speaking up once more. "You know, it could always be the Akatsuki doing the kidnappings."

Jiraiya sighed, bringing one hand up to his forehead. Naruto was like this – one to quickly jump the gun. So, he had to remind him not to start pointing fingers so quickly, "We can't just accuse them of that."

"So? Put them down as suspect!"

"Why? What if it isn't them? We'll just look like idiots."

"But we're doing our job, aren't we? We have the right!"

"It's not that _simple_, Naruto," Jiraiya snapped, before folding his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh. "We don't even know who the Akatsuki are."

"Get Itachi and Deidara, then; interview them."

"And ask what? 'Have you been stealing kids lately?' That's pretty stupid, Naru—"

"Of course not, idiot! They may be our prime suspects as of now, but just pry information about whether or not _they_ might have a lead on the kidnappings!"

"Oh? So they're fighting for justice now?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Naruto replied, letting out a loud groan of annoyance. Suddenly, there was a knock at the apartment door, immediately knowing that it was Sasuke. When the blond allowed his eyes to quickly check the wall clock, it was then that he decided the raven was _perfectly _on time. How typical. "Look, I know I make stupid mistakes a lot, but I think you should just give it a shot. Even if they just heard a few rumours about what's happening behind the kidnappings, that'll be great."

Jiraiya nodded, obliging, before replying with another question, "And what if they don't oblige?"

"We're the government, they _have_ to. Plus, Sasuke's even more of a target now since he's related to Itachi. I'll see if I can get anything out of him, or even go to his place one afternoon to search the place subtly or whatever. I don't know," the blond said, before smiling cheerily and grabbing his bag to sling the strap over his shoulder, making sure to not mess up the collared sweater he put on. "We have leads in a way. Even if they're no use, they may lead us to something or someone else. The world's full of criminals."

"Alright, _Naruko_," Jiraiya replied, smiling the slightest before chuckling quietly. "You better go and greet Sasuke before he thinks you're ignoring him. That's a terrible way to start your date."

"It's not a date," the blond mumbled, before obliging and quickly making his way out of the bedroom, stopping at the entrance, momentarily to check over himself for the final time, before opening the front door. Sasuke stood there, tall and… intimidating, as usual. But he looked good. He smelt good, too. Naruto immediately felt his heart beat pick up. _It wasn't a date._

"Uh… hey, Sasuke," he stammered, stepping outside of his apartment and closing the door behind him one time. The raven didn't step back, so the two was pretty much all up in each other.

"Naruko," he replied, his lips that were in a thin line curving into that usual smirk he held. "You look nice. I wouldn't have expected that from someone like you."

At first, the blond felt flattered midway through that sentence; however he soon remembered he was spending the night with a _jerk_ and feeling at ease wasn't possible.

"I could say the same about you, teme," Naruto replied, shifting the strap that ran across his chest and shoulder, before nudging Sasuke out of the way and walking past him, on his way out of the apartment building. He could hear the raven behind him do that little sinister laugh that he does, before catching up with him and walking at the same pace – hands in pockets.

"I'm being serious though, Naruko," the Uchiha soon then said as the two made their way down the flight of stairs. As the blond looked at him, he kept his eyes forward – looking serious and emotionless as usual. _Annoying_. "You look good."

Naruto didn't reply then, he simply swallowed the lump that formed at the back of his throat and muttered a "thanks" when Sasuke had opened the apartment building door for him, exiting with the raven soon following behind. Turning around to face the Uchiha, however, Naruto eventually forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down a little. _Sasuke was actually being a gentleman; there was no need to feel so defensive or annoyed about that. _Naruto would tell himself that over and over again.

"Well… you look good too, Sasuke," the blond eventually mumbled, his hands moving to play with the fabric of the plain black skirt that fell around his thighs. He was expecting a "thanks" from Sasuke, but all he received was "hn". _Typical_, really.

But Sasuke's way of speech didn't matter as of now – all that did, was _him._

"C'mon," Sasuke said, bringing Naruto back to reality. His hand softly brushed the blond's, before the two shyly interlocked fingers, both giving each other certain warmth that was almost necessary seeing as the sun was _just_ going down – indicating dusk falling upon them soon. Naruto wanted to pull away, but he didn't, simply because he allowed his own personal desires to play him like a puppet as of now.

So, with a slight smile, Naruto shuffled closer to the taller male, their arms brushing against each other as they began to make their way down the street to the more inward districts of the city of Konoha. Luckily Naruto didn't live too far from the malls and the shops and the restaurants and the everything-interesting, but he wondered just how much Sasuke travelled to simply pick him up. He also began to wonder if he had a license. Probably not. Even if he did, Naruto preferred walking – despite being out in the cold air, it _seemed_ warmer.

But he remembered his job. So it even gave him a chance to talk to Sasuke more. Hopefully he'd be able to keep a clear head and stay on track tonight, although he thought that it _might_ not be that easy – he might just lose himself. He had to try, Naruto guessed. He couldn't let those stupid teenager scenarios and drama distract him.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence in between them and bringing Naruto, once again, from his thoughts. "I am."

"Oh God, yes," the blond replied, his free hand moving up to pet his stomach softly and in a very _unwomanly _fashion. "I'm _starving_."

Sasuke laughed quietly, it immediately becoming music to Naruto's ears – the blond could honestly just melt right now – before continuing, "Hn, well, do you like ramen, Naruko?"

"Yes! Yes I love ramen! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto shouted out of pure joy, subconsciously flinging himself onto Sasuke and hugging him by the arm. He could tell the raven wasn't one that often enjoyed human contact, but he didn't seem to mind when he did that ever so quiet laugh once again. Again, _music._

"Alright, _freak_, we'll go get some ramen," Sasuke replied, his fingers tightening around the back of Naruto's hand. That's when the blond seemed to have calmed down more, stuck in a post-joy trance, as he simply laid his head against the other's shoulder – still hugging his arm, by the way – and walking through the streets with a large and very lazy smile upon his lips.

Usually the Uchiha would _hate_ it when girls would be all over him, but 'Naruko' was an exception. To him, she was different. She was more… boyish. She wasn't so obsessed about her looks. Neither was she boy crazy. She was loud and rude and eccentric and didn't care how she would be perceived in public. Even tonight, she wasn't overly dressed. _She was in a sweater. _Sasuke saw promise in that. Well, maybe not promise, but hope, he guessed. 'Naruko' would have probably been the first 'girl' he's ever really been so intrigued about.

And yet, despite everything, it _still_ wasn't a date.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that this chapter will be revolved around Sasuke's and Naruto's 'not date', but I just felt the need for such dialogue in between Naruto and Jiraiya. I promise, though, that the next chapter will be **_**solely**_** revolved around SasuNaru! **

**Thanks for reading. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To the guest referring to the paranoia of Konoha: There's a reason why they're not all flipping their shit, and that'll all be explained!**

**To Killua17: Oh dear, Naruto might just really hate Sasuke's guts then. ;u;**

**To everyone else: Thanks for all the other reviews, too! I'm so glad you like this; I wasn't expecting this story to be as much of a success it is. xD**

**And also, sorry for the slow update! A lot of things just popped up and I got a little busy. But, here's the next chapter, so happy reading!**

* * *

It wasn't a long walk into the city centre of Konoha, but it was nice while it lasted… even if the two didn't exchange anymore words in between each other and simply enjoyed the silence. Because of that walk, Naruto almost couldn't believe that when he first met Sasuke, _he despised him. _But, it didn't mean he was in love with him now, though; he just… hated him less. It was during that silence that Naruto was given the chance to decide that he liked being saturated in a calm and quiet atmosphere with Sasuke. It made the Uchiha seem more 'human' despite his lack of emotions and caring nature. He was a wonder, honestly; _an annoying wonder._

He was torn from his thoughts when the other male broke the silence with a "here", the blond having finally pulled away so there was space in between the two. They arrived into the city centre – there were thousands of people walking the streets, young and old, whilst cars zoomed past. Everyone seemed to be relaxed, though, like they weren't too stressed about everything. Then again, it was the atmosphere of this district that gave off a tranquil feeling.

Sasuke said something, but Naruto didn't hear when he was lead inside of a semi-formal café, restaurant thing. Naruto immediately began to feel self-conscious about being here – simply because everyone else dined quietly and wore dresses, whilst he… he tended to be loud and annoying.

The two soon took a seat at a vacant table by the window, Naruto having taken the initiative to fold one leg over the other since the skirt he wore rolled up a little.

"Get any type of ramen you want," Sasuke said, taking one of the menus and handing it to Naruto. "I'll pay."

"No, Sasuke, that's okay," the blond replied, sighing the slightest as he took the menu and eyed the prices. _Expensive. _Maybe he should let Sasuke pay for him. Then again, maybe not… "I can pay for myself."

"I was the one that invited you out tonight," the raven reminded him, smirking the slightest when he himself took a menu. "So you're my responsibility."

"I can look after myself, teme," Naruto responded, pouting a little as he glared at the smirking raven. _He was so attractive._ That scared the blond in all honesty. "Plus, I chose to come."

"I'm not trying to impress you, Naruko," the Uchiha replied, setting the menu back from where he had gotten it from, obviously deciding what he wanted. "Just let me pay."

Naruto paused then, soon deciding that he shouldn't argue about who should pay on their first date. Outing, he meant, correcting himself. Their one and only outing, actually… seeing as Naruto had assumed that by having Sasuke ask him out for the night, that the raven would finally give Sakura a chance. He might as well enjoy himself tonight. It's a nice break from everything. Then again, he reminded himself that he was going to use the opportunity of having Sasuke alone to ask about what's going on. Just… out of 'curiosity', of course.

"Fine then,"

"Good girl,"

Naruto felt red on the inside. _He wasn't a girl._

The two remained in silence after a waiter came along and both students had said what they wanted. They often glanced at each other, but mostly around the café or outside of the window out of awkwardness. Well, out of awkwardness for Naruto, not for Sasuke as it seemed. He seemed to be the quiet type, anyways, so maybe he didn't mind the lack of conversation. However, Naruto finally decided to speak up.

"Sasuke, can I ask something?"

Sasuke looked at the blond sitting opposite him, with a blank feature before a glint of _something_ shone in those obsidian eyes of his, as he leant forward the slightest with a soft smirk.

"Sure," he replied, making Naruto's heart drop as he decided he wanted to back out of this right now seeing as Sasuke looked completely irresistible right now even though the blond didn't like him nor boys in general. Well, at least he thought. "What is it?"

"Um…," Naruto blushed the slightest and began to fondle with his fingers in his lap, beneath the table. However, after taking a breath in, he regained the confidence he had earlier. "I was wondering… uh…"

"You're not trying to crack onto me, are you?" Sasuke asked, jokingly as it seemed, as Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock that he had come off as wanting to do so. "And here I thought this was just a friendly outing."

"It is, teme! It's not a date!" the blond replied loudly, not even realising he was practically yelling. Sasuke, only laughing the slightest, had to gesture for the other to quieten his voice.

"Shh, Naruko, you're in public," the raven said, looking as if he was more amused than he should be. For Naruto, he believed the other shouldn't be amused _at all_. Bastard. "It was just a joke."

"You could have told me,"

"Then it wouldn't really be a joke then, would it?"

"Don't act as if you know everything about joking around."

"You think I don't?"

"If I had a penny for every time you cracked a joke, I'd be broke."

Sasuke didn't reply then, he simply sat back in his seat as he allowed an amused laugh to pass his lips. If Naruto was being honest, he had never heard the raven laugh so much in just one hour or so. One _day_, even. It made him smile though.

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me?" Sasuke then asked, getting back on track.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering about the recent kidnappings—"

"_Naruko," _Sasuke said sternly, as if the blond had just sworn in front of children or grandparents. "Don't speak so loud, honestly."

"Jesus, I'm sorry that I can't contain my volume," Naruto pouted. "I just wanted to know…"

"I don't mean you should be quiet because of etiquacy or anything, it's just… a sensitive topic," the raven reassured, looking almost _troubled._ Surprise, really. "Everyone's on edge."

"On edge? Really? Everyone at school seems so… trouble-free."

"Because we _have_ to act like we're fine. The principal said so."

"Why, though?"

"It's obvious, Naruko: because if you bottle up your emotions, they'll eventually disappear, right?"

"What? No, of course not! That's _extremely_ unhealthy!"

"But that's not the main reason. It's… well, school's like a place of sanctuary for most students. Parents are usually freaking out about everything, calling their kids every minute of the day whenever they're out, reminding them not to walk home by themselves, and so… school is like a place where you can just forget about that stuff."

"Then there's school work."

"I think the students have never been more grateful for something to focus on than ever before."

Naruto paused for a moment, honestly shocked about that – the students putting on a mask and walking around like they're completely okay. It makes sense, though: chaos wouldn't help anyone or anything right now. He was broken from his train of thought when Sasuke spoke up once more, however.

"That's why… I guess everyone was confused about why you were enrolling at Konoha High. Everyone thought you hadn't heard the news."

"Oh, trust me; I've heard _a lot_ about it."

"From your uncle, I take it?"

Naruto shook his head, replying, "I've just been looking into it. Trying to find leads—I mean, um…"

"Leads? Don't try to pay Sherlock Holmes, Naruko," Sasuke laughed a little, relieving Naruto the slightest as the mood changed a little. "This isn't just some video game."

"I know that. I do."

The two wasn't able to continue their conversation when the waiter had come along with a tray and their meals on it. They gave their thanks to the waiter, before he left with a smile and proceeded to do what he does on a work night.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence once more, as they began to eat at their ramen. The raven seemed to be enjoying it more than the blond, as Naruto was used to more simple dishes. It was good, nonetheless, just different than the 2 minute noodles he usually has.

"There's no pork in mine," Sasuke observed, taking a piece of narutomaki in between his chopsticks before holding it across the table to Naruto, as if _inviting _him. "The soup's Shoyu."

He moved his wrist once, before Naruto blushed the slightest and leant forward, taking the narutomaki in his mouth. The taste instantly met his tastebuds, and the soup flavour really did even out the taste of the fishcake - it was _amazing._

"Wow, that's great," Naruto swooned, that usual Uzumaki smile on his lips. He didn't notice, but Sasuke's eyes softened, as if he had _fallen_ for that smile. "It's way sweeter than mine!"

The blond reached for his own piece of narutomaki and held it out for Sasuke, the raven having smirked a little, before taking it in his mouth.

"Salty," the raven observed, leaning back in his seat, his smirk slowly turning into a smile. That made Naruto's insides _crawl._ "You like it traditionally, yeah?"

"Yeah! I always have it traditionally. Though, I do like Shoyu, it's yummy," Naruto replied, the two sharing certain laughter before they continued eating. When they were done, they stacked their bowls on top of each other, before waiting to be dismissed by the waiter so Sasuke could pay. The blond then took the chance to get back onto the sensitive topic once more.

"You know, I never received my answer."

"What do you mean?"

"About… about the _kidnappings,_" Naruto made sure to whisper then, so he wouldn't have been lectured by the raven once more. "I never got my answer."

"I never got your _question._"

"Right, well… I'd really just like to hear everything you know."

"Everything I know? I'm not a cop, if that's what you're asking, Naruko."

"No, just… just everything, like… Any suspicious activity or anything, or who you think might be behind it all. You know?"

"Alright then, Sherlock Holmes, allow me to indulge you," Sasuke replied a little moodily, as he straightened up in his seat. "I have to admit; I tried to, well, figure all of this stuff out too. But everything didn't make sense. There was no chronological order of _when_ the students were kidnapped, and neither were there was a frequent place they were last seen. So, the kidnappings almost seemed random to me, which… didn't make sense. The students didn't seem to have a connection with one another as well. They were too… different. From different social circles and classes, and what-not. The only thing that could, well, connect them was their families."

"Families?"

"Yeah, like, their… their, um, what do you call it…?"

"Reputation?"

"Sort of, yeah. Their families were social elites. They were on top of the ladder. Even then, I looked into the connection their families could have had with one another, but I couldn't do anything. I'm just a kid, you know? It's not like I can break into the government files and do whatever."

"Sasuke… aren't you… sort of like a social elite?"

The raven didn't reply so suddenly. He simple stared across the table at the blond before him, before he nodded in almost uncertainty and looked down at the hands in his lap.

"Yeah, I am," Sasuke eventually replied, his voice blank – not scared, not worried, but small. "Curse this blood."

Naruto wanted to just tell Sasuke everything. That he's on the job. That he's here. That he… won't allow anyone to hurt Sasuke or the others. But he couldn't. He couldn't give away his position. Yet, he felt _scared._ He had never felt so scared about a problem like this before. But he wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for another.

But, he was strong. The blond could just use Sasuke's information and branch out from there. He's actually able to go through government files. He can find that link, if any. The kidnapper couldn't just be doing this randomly. It couldn't just be a coincidence the kids of the rich and wealthy are being taken.

"Sasuke?"

"Look, let's just stop talking about this, shall we? I don't need this added stress," the raven snapped, momentarily diverting his attention to the waiter when he paid. After having the waiter leave, he then continued. "It's pointless that you're asking all these questions, anyways. I hit a wall, it's not like you can jump it."

"Even if that's the case, Sasuke, it's important that I get information about the kidnappings."

"_Important? _What do you mean _important?_ Are you trying to protect someone? We can't do _anything._ No one listens to teenagers."

"Hey, they might listen to me," Naruto replied knowingly.

"Why? Because you have a pretty face? Don't think you can just charm any government official."

"I charmed you, didn't I?"

Sasuke paused, looking as if he was just stabbed in the back. Naruto immediately regretted his words and cursed himself on the inside when he came to terms that he should have just dropped it. He _always_ had to take it a step too far, didn't he?

"Sasuke—" Before Naruto could do say anything along the lines of an apology, the raven stood up from his seat and made his way out of the café, soon along the streets of the district. The blond quickly followed and almost tripped over his own feet just trying to catch up.

"Sasuke!" he called, following the other down the street, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around so they could face each other. It was then that the blond was able to catch some of his breath. "I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke cut the other off, refusing to make eye contact as if he was on edge. Naruto seriously began to hate himself now. "I shouldn't be getting angry at the truth. I just don't like hearing it out loud."

"How tsundere, Sasuke," Naruto joked, feeling pleased on the inside when he eventually did receive a small smile from the other. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I just… I'm sorry about raising my voice, I was just annoyed. I hear about that issue all the time and Itachi's always on my case. He's freaking out more than me, yet he's not the one in danger."

"I think he's just scared of losing you."

"It's annoying. I don't want to hear it. I thought that maybe tonight, I could actually just… have fun with you. I like you, Naru—"

The blond cut the other off when he leant forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, his head rested comfortably against his chest. Naruto could hear his heartbeat. It was fast, not _too_ fast like he had been running, but fast. It only seemed to pick up, too.

"I like you too, Sasuke," Naruto said, his breathing shifting the slightest when he felt hands move to hold his back gently, as he was returned the embrace. "So… let's have fun, then. Let's just forget about everything," Naruto could worry about all this stuff tomorrow with the information he had just received, anyways, "Let's just focus on each other tonight."

Luckily, Sasuke was all for it, as he eventually replied, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm not guaranteeing anything (seeing as my chapters tend to be a little off track with what I promised it'd be about), but in the next chapter, I'll finish off the rest of their 'not date'. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The good thing about being at school but having no classes because it's the last week and more than half of your grade is absent, is that you can bludge all day. :-) I told you I'd get this chapter published ASAP! (I was meaning to get this published yesterday but I was sick and sort of spent the day playing video games because my brain was fried.)**

**To WarFlower: Haha, you read my mind! (Sort of xD) I'm planning in having an action scene soon, with some rescuing skills of course! ^^**

**To Killua17: The poor guy has got some serious procrastinating to do. Though, I sort of am planning to make him be all sinister and say he never did say he'd give Sakura a chance, just like Theia Pallas pointed out. Maybe piss off Naruto a little bit, I don't know. :P **

**To Theia Pallas: True! But although Sasuke may be innocent, he's not very innocent when it comes to girls! Or, in this case, boys dressed as girls. Horny bastard. **

**Thanks to everyone else for following, favouriting and reviewing! I'm still so shocked people are reading this, but it means the world to me! So thanks. C:**

* * *

Everything, despite what happened prior, seemed perfect at the moment. The temperature had dropped since they've last been outside, but the warmth both Sasuke and Naruto radiated kept each other at a steady temperature. And, so, the two stood there on the cement footpath, simply just holding each other in the cold night all before Sasuke broke the silence, whilst Naruto broke the hug.

"What time do you have to be home, Naruko?"

"Oh, um…," Naruto didn't have an answer, really, seeing as Jiraiya wasn't as stern as a parent. But, he pulled his phone out and checked the time. 7:16pm. He _could_ stay out as long as he liked, but then he thought about whether or not Sasuke had a curfew. He probably did, because of his brother. Plus, it would be good to be back not too late, so he can get up in the morning tomorrow and do some work. "Well, I have a few hours. I have to be back at 11pm."

"Lucky," Sasuke mumbled, sounding a little envious or even disappointed. "Itachi wants me back by 10."

"Wow, harsh."

"You're telling me."

Naruto paused for a moment, before he smiled gently at the male before him and spoke up once more, "Since you have to be back at 10, why don't we hang at yours before I have to go?" he asked, noticing Sasuke's facial expression pick up as if he was honestly considering the proposition. "At least we can be together for a little while longer."

"Are you even _allowed_ over at a boy's house at _night?_" Sasuke asked, although not very seriously seeing as he had a small curve to his lips. "I do not want to be lectured by your guardian by letting you into my bedroom."

"Are _you_ even allowed to have girls over, at night, in your bedroom?" Naruto replied to the question with his own, smirking the slightest as if he were teasing or even testing the other. "My 'guardian' doesn't really care what I do."

"That is a good and bad thing in itself," Sasuke said, "Lots of freedom. I envy you."

"Yeah, but as you know, I'm not really the party type, so it doesn't really matter even if I had freedom or not. I choose to spend my time doing other things."

"Like…?"

"_Other things_. It's a secret."

"Let me guess, charming your way into boy's bedrooms and stealing a kiss or two?"

"What? No! Sasuke, where'd you even get that idea from? I've never kissed a boy in my _life._"

Sasuke laughed then, and Naruto suddenly remembered that he was a teenager and that by saying he hadn't kissed anyone, that was pretty lame. Luckily, the Uchiha's laugh didn't seem tormenting, as if he was teasing Naruto, but instead it seemed… he didn't know. He didn't know what it seemed like, it just didn't seem mean, that's all – which was pleasant, in all honesty.

"Really? I would have _never_ guessed," Sasuke replied, regaining Naruto's attention as a smile was left upon his beautiful, _beautiful_ face, "But, yeah, sure. That sounds like a plan. How about we catch a movie and then come back to my place?"

Naruto nodded, before saying, "Only if it's not some cheesy romance movie, then sure."

That comment caused yet another laugh from Sasuke, and really… it was like music to Naruto's ears. It was such a beautiful sound – too bad the Uchiha wasn't so lively anywhere else. Then again, that sort of made the blond melt on the inside at the realisation _he_ was the one making Sasuke laugh and seem more human. That was terrifying as well as wonderful.

"This is why I like you, Naruko," Sasuke suddenly said, reaching a hand up to cup the other's cheek. He caressed it gently, and the blond was left standing there, staring back at Sasuke, with his knees almost _shaking._ He honestly thought he was about to be _kissed_, but he wasn't when the raven lowered his hand to instead interlock his fingers with Naruto's. "Let's watch a horror movie instead, yeah?"

Naruto let out a deep breath, as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand. He almost lost himself there.

"Sure," he eventually replied. "Just don't get _too_ scared and make me hold you."

"I think that'll be you, sweetheart."

After sharing yet another playful laugh, the two made their way to the large shopping mall that wasn't too far away – pretty close by, actually. As usual on a weekend night, there were teenagers and adults alike crowding the place – still shopping before the shops would close, whilst most simply browsed what movie they wanted to watch. Naruto and Sasuke was a part of the couples that was looking for a movie to watch. So, hand in hand, the two took the elevator and made their way to the top floor – which still wasn't high and only the third floor – where the large movie theatres were. It seemed even _more_ crowded in there.

"What's the time?" Sasuke asked, in which Naruto retrieved his phone from the pocket of his skirt, checking it and replying with, "7:38pm."

"The next horror movie starts at a quarter to 8, if you want to watch that."

"Sure! You get the tickets, I'll get the snacks," Naruto said, smiling brightly, before departing from Sasuke and getting into the line adjacent from the line to get movie tickets. He didn't have to wait long, thankfully, and so when he got to the counter, he simply ordered a large popcorn and a large Coco-Cola. Just as he paid, however, Sasuke called him over – in which he went with the snacks.

"They need your ID," Sasuke said, the woman behind the counter smiling gently and not looking like one of those employees that _hated_ their job or anyone they had to serve. "They needed mine too. It's a new policy…?"

"Yep! The manager made it compulsory after he got in trouble with some kids' parents when they watched a movie _too_ inappropriate for their age. The company was almost _sued_," the employee added on.

"Oh, well, uh…," Naruto stammered, before placing the snacks upon the counter. He reached into his bag that hung down by his hips lazily, taking that girly purse that Jiraiya gave him, only opening it to find his _real_ ID in there. He had assumed he wouldn't really need to use this purse, and so he had his real ID in there just in case of an emergency. He couldn't find his fake one, though. In fact, he didn't even retrieve one. "I… it's not here, I must have left it at home."

"Well, I'm sorry then, I can't let you in."

Sasuke intervened here, "You got your school ID done though, right? Would that be fine?"

"That should be fine, any ID is all that's required," the employee replied, allowing Naruto to sigh in relief. And, so, the blond dug through 'his' purse once more, and was eventually able to find the school ID. After showing it to the employee, she allowed Sasuke to make the transaction and then gave him the two tickets.

"Thanks," Sasuke said softly as he took the tickets, going to hold the large popcorn whilst Naruto held the drink. The blond watched from afar, when the employee said to enjoy the movie, and he almost felt like he was seeing a new Sasuke. Well, maybe not a new Sasuke, just a more polite one. Surely, the Uchiha was rude a lot of the times and always replied with "hn" when thanked or given something, but in public he had manners. It seemed really mature of him, actually – changing and suppressing his usual attitude to not come off as rude as a consumer. It was sort of… _cute_, according to Naruto, actually.

However, he suddenly remembered where he was and mentally slapped himself, before catching up to the raven who didn't hesitate to leave him behind in his daydream. The two, silently, made their way into the theatre where their movie would be, and surprisingly, the place wasn't packed. It had a few couples here and there, but it was practically just the whole theatre to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Want to sit at the back?"

"I don't know, is that the best place to sit?"

Sasuke paused, turning to face Naruto with a curious look on his face, before continuing, "Don't you have a favourite spot to sit in a theatre? Most prefer the back because you don't have to raise your head so much."

"Well, no, I don't have a favourite spot, thank you very much," Naruto replied, taking a sip from the large Coca-Cola he was holding. "I… I don't go to theatres."

"You… _what?_" Sasuke asked, as if clarifying he had heard right. "Are you telling me that you're a teenage girl who, surprisingly is able to make friends very easily, doesn't go to the movie theatres?"

"What do you mean 'surprisingly'?! And, well, no! I never went as a kid!" Naruto replied, before moving past Sasuke and through the row of seats until reaching the back, taking a seat at the far most corner – as if he were trying to get away from all the other moviegoers – in which Sasuke followed, sitting beside him and still looking at him with that sort of "really?" look. So, after Naruto placed the drink in the cup holder, he pouted and continued on, "Oh, _come on_, don't give me that look. I didn't get to do normal kid things. If it puts you at ease, I _did_ go to the movies with Sakura-chan and the others a while ago for the first time. Happy?"

"Happy that I'm with you, yes, but not because you indulged me," Sasuke replied, causing Naruto to heat up a little in embarrassment with such blunt words. "I'm just a little taken back that you've never really been to movie theatres."

"I've just… never gotten the chance to, really."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Busy," Naruto replied, turning to face the large screen, as Sasuke continued to look at him gently, "Just... busy."

"…Busy with what?"

Naruto stayed silent, curving his lips a little, before he shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak, "I didn't have a father, a mother. I didn't get to do stuff like this. Or go to the park on weekends. Or do what children with parents do. When they died shortly after my birth, I was on my own, but a man that had been living next door supported me."

"What was his name?"

"It's been 8 years since I've last seen him. But his name was Iruka," Naruto reminisced, leaning back into the comfort of his seat as a small smile made its way upon his lips. "Iruka Umino, if I recall his full name."

"Iruka Umino…," Sasuke said gently, as if he was thinking. Suddenly, it hit him. "Iruka-sensei. Naruko, are you talking about Iruka-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei? You know him? Is he your teacher or something?"

"No—well, in elementary school, he was. He's a partner of Kakashi-sensei's."

"Let me guess, not a business partner?"

"What…? No, like, they're dating. Iruka-sensei often comes around near the end of school when he has free time just to see Kakashi-sensei. They're an ideal couple, when you think about it."

"Does… Does Iruka-sensei live near-by? I thought I was never going to see him again!"

"But now you have the chance to," Sasuke said gently, just as the movie began to start. However, the two didn't even focus on what was happening on the big screen, but rather they focused on themselves. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, Naruko."

_Naruko…_ shit.

"Why don't you talk to Kakashi-sensei about him or something? Arrange a meet up of sorts?"

"No," Naruto abruptly said, suddenly growing less excited. He couldn't confront Iruka-_sensei_ as Naruko. He wouldn't recognise him. That was the problem. And he couldn't just pop out of nowhere as Naruto, it'd seem too strange and suspicious. "No, that's okay. I don't want to bother those two; I bet they're busy with work."

"That's rather selfless of you," Sasuke observed, reaching a hand up to place over Naruto's, who's was upon the arm rest. "What's with the sudden change of mood?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied, although Sasuke knew otherwise. However, neither two decided to speak of the matter anymore, and simply decided to focus on the horror movie that awaited them.

* * *

"It wasn't even that scary, Naru-chan."

"Naru-chan? Okay, I admit, you calling me Naru-chan is ten times scarier than when the vampire-zombie thing gorged that guy's eyes out."

"Hn, _exactly_," Sasuke said, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him in close, his lips almost against the other's cheek. "I'm _much_ scarier."

"You're more alluring than scary, though," Naruto replied, having completely lost his filter throughout the movie whenever he and Sasuke flirted if the blond wasn't grabbing onto him almost scared shitless. Well, the blond _had _to admit, he wasn't actually really scared of that stuff. He's seen things a teenager shouldn't ever have to see at his age, he just acted like a scared school girl so… well, Sasuke would hold him. Naruto felt drunk at this stage, though, like he wasn't even controlling his actions or words – not thinking about the consequences, or _Sakura. _"Plus, maybe I _like_ scary things."

"But you like alluring things more, hm?"

"Of course, who do you take me for?"

Sasuke chuckled gently, as the two finally arrived at the Uchiha's front door to his house after taking a cab home, just to avoid the streets since it had been getting a little late. The taller male was the one to lead the other in, turning on the lights and removing his shoes – Naruto having done the same.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called out, receiving no answer. Naruto waited quietly in the living room, looking around at the expensive furniture, as Sasuke went off somewhere, supposedly looking for his brother. After eyeing the photos that were hung up – of the Uchiha family when their parents were still around – Sasuke came back into the room. "I think he's out. Probably at Deidara's."

_Deidara. _Naruto immediately recognised that name. Itachi's lover and possible Akatsuki gang member. However, he couldn't act like he knew that.

"Deidara?" Naruto asked, turning around to face Sasuke, who was now by the large plasma screen television, browsing the movies they had.

"Mhm," the raven replied, holding up a movie titled "Looking For Alibrandi". Naruto immediately shook his head, recognising that title from a novel he had read a few years ago. "He's Itachi's boyfriend. He's annoying."

"What does he look like?" Naruto asked, just as Sasuke held up another movie titled "Paranormal Activity", "No way, another horror movie? I think not."

Sasuke laughed, continuing to browse, "Okay, scaredy cat," he joked. "He's blond. Blue eyes. Annoying."

"Sounds like me," Naruto replied, laughing the slightest as he made his way over to Sasuke, looking over the pile of movies to watch. "You have the same tastes as your _brother_, Sasuke."

"Well, when you think about it, I guess it really is an Uchiha thing to go after the blond's," Sasuke agreed, sharing a laugh with Naruto. He finally retrieved a movie titled "Psycho" and held it out to Naruto, "How about this? I don't know. You pick a movie."

"Do you have any Studio Ghibli movies? I adore those," Naruto then asked, in which Sasuke actually _did _have. So, the raven led him up into his bedroom, and upon entrance, the blond couldn't help but stare in awe. It was _big_. Almost twice the size as Naruto's room. It had posters of bands, sporting icons, and pop culture covering the walls, a double bed placed in the middle with a person television set with a gaming console corresponding to it, bookshelves filled with textbooks and _some_ manga, and just… everything, really. It seemed extremely cosy and _dark._

"Make yourself comfortable," Sasuke insisted, as Naruto made his way onto the bed – nervously, of course – and sat with his legs tightly shut together. "'Howl's Moving Castle?'"

"How about 'Spirited Away'?"

"Sure."

After Sasuke started the movie, he went and moved beside Naruto, where the two started out resting against the headboard. However, as they talked about small things upon themselves sometimes during the movie, they eventually moved so they were lying down. Naruto, who had gone all sleepy, in fact, was resting his head upon Sasuke's chest as the raven simply had his arm around him. It was about half-way through the movie, and only the Uchiha's eyes were upon the screen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, surprising the raven when he realised the other truly was awake.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," the blond replied. "Just seeing if you're still awake."

"I'm awake."

It was silent then, except for the sound of the television, until Naruto spoke up once more.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it really be okay if I just sleep the night?"

"I don't know, ask your uncle."

"Nah," Naruto smiled, before moving the slightest and using his arms to lever him up just so he could look at Sasuke. "I won't get in trouble. I think."

"You think? That's usually not a good thing."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Hn, yeah," Sasuke smirked, gazing into the other's eyes and almost being lost in the sea of blue, before he was brought back to reality. "But I think it's time to get you home; we're already late."

"Fine," Naruto replied, moving back into his initial position of being practically snuggled up against the other. "But after this."

"God, you're annoying," Sasuke joked, earning a laugh from Naruto, before he set his eyes on the second movie of the night once more. "But okay, after this then."

However, the two never did get Naruto back home that night. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms like that without even realising that they had been slipping away from consciousness. It only got colder that night, and with the window open so the wind would come in, Sasuke and Naruto were practically forced between fighting for the blanket and keeping close as much as they can, just so they wouldn't freeze to death. In the end, though, they had a good sleep.

But, Naruto regretted it as soon as he woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Oh God, I just used random movie titles, okay? So do I have to disclaim them as well? If so, I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter, wow. ;u;**

**I'm almost on holidays! (For two weeks because, ew, the Australia government) So that means I'll be able to write a lot more. Isn't that great? *-* I think it's great.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh dear, I took a little while longer than what I had expected to update, didn't I? My bad. I got a little caught up with the freedom holidays give and spent most of my time playing video games or simply being a dork on Tumblr. :-/ Anywho…**

**To pink frozen rose: Hang in there! School is a pain in the arse now, but the holidays will totally be worth it. xD**

**To Rosetta Violette: I try to make things cute but usually fail, so thanks for thinking the previous chapter was cute! That makes me very happy. ^-^**

**To Warflower: Hehehe, maybe. You and the guest that reviewed sort of caught me, actually. (':**

**To Theia Pallas: Horny side, definitely. Do you think he'd be more aggressive too? I'm still trying to determine what'd Sasuke's reaction should be. uwu I know for sure, though, he wouldn't be homophobic about it because of his gay brother! :p**

**Now that's over and done with, enjoy reading the 8****th**** chapter of this (surprisingly successful) SasuNaru fanfiction!**

* * *

Naruto's eyes peeked open the slightest, however he immediately closed them once more when the sun shone through the window and almost blinded him. He felt heavy – not heavy weighted, but rather lazy, like his body wasn't planning to move in another hour or so. But, he forced himself to, as he sat up and rubbed his face to wake himself up a little. When he lowered his hands, simply leant up against the headboard of the bed, it was then that he remembered where he was: _Sasuke Uchiha's bedroom. _

That realisation made his heart drop. He didn't go home last night, so Jiraiya might be pissed with him. Naruto reached into the pocket of his skirt and, surprisingly, his phone was still in there. If the older male did call, the blond didn't hear, because he turned it off at the movie theatres and forgot to turn it back on. However, he decided to stop worrying himself and turn on his mobile device – in which he had received 2 text messages asking him where he was and what time he'd be home, and 5 missed calls. _Shit._

Removing Sasuke's arm that was slung lazily over his stomach, Naruto quickly readjusted everything – boobs and hair – before he got out of bed and went over by the window, opening the curtain even wider. The simple action earnt a muffled groan from the raven as he rolled over to face away from the light, but the blond didn't even really notice as he sat himself upon the windowsill and focused on dialling Jiraiya's phone number. After dialling for the second time when it went to message bank, he finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Ero-sennin," Naruto said, focusing on outside of the window. "I'm sorry I didn't—"

"_Jesus Christ, Naruto,"_ Jiraiya breathed, as if he was relieved from hearing the blond's voice. _"Why didn't you call me last night? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?"_

"No, no, it's fine," the blond replied, feeling a little small as he realised just how worried he had gotten the other. It almost made him feel _weird._ Usually Jiraiya was so carefree; it was weird hearing concern in his voice. "I crashed at Sasuke's."

"_Sasuke's? Did you two…?"_

"No! Why do you always have to think like that?"

"_Hey, you were the one that said you weren't going back to his place, Naruto."_

"Well, we didn't plan on having me stay so long. We just fell asleep."

"_You still could have given me a text when you'd be home or where you were," _Jiraiya sighed, before the sound of him swallowing something sounded – most likely coffee. "_I was worried."_

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologised, before laughing shortly after. "I'll be home soon if that pleases you."

"_Hmm… no, take your time. I think it'll be a great opportunity for you to meet Itachi."_

"Why now?"

"_You're at the Uchiha's. Why not now?"_

"I can't just, you know…," Naruto held his free hand up to his phone, as if he were trying to lower his voice so no one else could overhear him. "…ask him stuff."

"_Who said you had to? People always have 2 different types of personalities: their real one and whenever they're around old people and children, or authority. You just being a 'friend' of Sasuke's won't raise any suspicion and maybe you'd really be able to get to know Itachi. Maybe even Deidara. You know?"_

"We're not trying to find the members of the Akatsuki, stupid," Naruto reminded the other. "We're trying to apprehend the kidnapper."

"_Don't forget our conversation the other day, Naruto."_

"Yeah, but…," the blond paused, thinking for a moment. If Sasuke was right, and that the kidnapper targeted the children of social elites, that meant that if Itachi really was a part of the Akatsuki, then the Akatsuki would have nothing to do with the kidnappings, but instead they may be trying to end it themselves for the safety of their gang member's younger brother. It started to make sense, actually, but right now it was all just a theory. "…actually, okay. I get it."

"_Do you?"_

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Alright then, see you."

The line went dead, and so Naruto hung up before pocketing his phone once more. He continued to stare outside, seated comfortably upon the windowsill, allowing himself to bask in the warmth of the sun that radiated down into the new day. Everything seemed so quiet right now, and so perfect. However, the silence was broken by Sasuke, whom was still in bed.

"Naruko?"

The blond turned to look at the other, before smiling gently.

"Mornin',"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Jiraiya," Naruto replied, moving from his spot to instead sit at the edge of Sasuke's bed and look down at him, "My… uncle, sort of. I just gave him a call."

"Shit," Sasuke cussed. "Was he angry?"

"Nah, he was just worried that I never came home last night."

"Sorry about that."

"Wasn't your fault, teme,"

Sasuke paused a little, before looking over at Naruto and smirking, soon replying with, "Dobe."

The blond simply laughed at this – but it wasn't one of those forced or awkward giggles, it was a genuine laugh that made the muscles in his stomach tight and the air in his lungs thin. It, too, was a nervous laugh, like the bones beneath his skin was shaking or the blood was really begin to pump. He still felt so nervous around Sasuke, especially when so close.

"Naruko," Sasuke said, regaining Naruto's attention when he had gone off in his own little world. Hearing his false name being called, though, the blond realised that he _couldn't_ feel like this or accidentally lead Sasuke on. He can be a fake friend, but he can't be a fake girlfriend. What if the raven wanted to do something dirty, anyways? Is Naruto supposed to act like Virgin Mary? He might as well just avoid the whole situation to begin with, but… he almost couldn't help it. He almost couldn't say no to himself. He didn't think he'd even be able to say no to Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto finally replied – his cheeks tinting a soft pink in colour due to having one _little_ thing catch his attention when Sasuke sat up. The raven was focusing on waking himself up – rubbing at his eyes, running a hand through his hair – whilst the blond was focusing on his, well, _crotch. _He didn't know if Sasuke noticed, although the raven _should_ have definitely noticed because it was his _own_, but he was… erect. Or, well, at least Naruto _thought._ Perhaps the Uchiha didn't think Naruto would notice, simply because he had a blanket sort of slung lazily over his hips, but at the angle he was… it was almost _too_ obvious. "What is it?"

Sasuke didn't reply so quickly. Instead, he shifted himself a little, in which Naruto pretended to not notice his morning glory. It was either the blond had a sharp eye or the other _wanted_ him to see his stiffness. Eventually, the Uchiha did speak up, somewhat diverting Naruto's attention, "I like you."

The blond paused, before he allowed the pink folds of his lips to finally part, "As… as a friend?"

"Yeah,"

"…More than a friend?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like _me_ more than a friend?"

"I… I don't know,"

"Then you know how I feel," Sasuke said, earning an agreed hum from the other male. "I don't know if I like you like you, or just like you. But I'm attracted to you."

Naruto didn't reply then, he sort of just looked at the Uchiha with a knowing look which caused the raven to shake his head in dismissal as he sort of laughed.

"No, I don't mean it like _that_," Sasuke corrected himself. "I mean, like, chemistry-wise. I sort of… want you."

"Well, too bad," Naruto replied, holding up a finger against Sasuke's lips as he smirked almost teasingly. "You can't have me."

"I'll make you mine then," Sasuke replied after he took hold of the blond's hand and lowered it back down to their sides. The blond could notice the other's growing… libido. He'd often place his hands near his crotch, 'readjusting' the hem of his pants. His cheeks were dusted pink. He had a different… aura, about him. _Horny bastard. _Naruto had to make sure the other wouldn't try to… 'crack' onto him.

"You, um… you do realise we're never going to date."

"Hmm…," the raven murmured as he grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him over, so Sasuke was practically levered above. Afterwards, he leant down and brushed his lips against the column of Naruto's neck, just barely touching him which, embarrassingly, did cause the blond to tense up and almost _moan. _"What makes you say that?"

"S-Sakura," Naruto replied, his own two hands bravely moving to run down Sasuke's sides, before creeping beneath the hem of his shirt to hold him by the hips. His skin was cold to touch, but so soft and pale. He _had_ to stop. He couldn't allow the two of them to get anymore sexual. "She… likes you. I couldn't do that to her."

"You're very loyal, aren't you?" Sasuke whispered, the breath that left the folds of his lips with each word fanning onto Naruto's skin which, in turn, caused the blond to bite down on the inside of his cheek as a shiver ran down his back. "Well, you don't have to be dating someone to do _this._"

It was then that an honest moan did leave Naruto's lips, his back arching the slightest and his head rolled back, when he felt lips roughly kiss him upon the neck. But it wasn't just a simple kiss. He received more rough ones. He felt a moist tongue on his skin. He could _feel_ the sucking and the nibbling from Sasuke doing what he was experienced at. It felt… _amazing_, to have untouched skin touched so erotically like that. But it was _bad._

"Sasu—Sasuke," Naruto stuttered, his fingernails beginning to dig into the flesh of Sasuke's hips, which only caused the raven to tense up as he bit down almost _painfully_ on the blond's skin. "O-Oh God, I can't—"

He was able to take a large intake of breath when he finally felt Sasuke pull away, which was a relief in a way. Having the Uchiha kiss him so aggressively on the _neck_, Naruto was worried he'd receive a few hickeys, which… wouldn't be good. 'Who were they from?' they'd ask. 'Sasuke,' Naruto _couldn't_ answer in case Sakura decides to smack him over the head. Honestly, _what was he doing?_

"You're so sensitive, honestly," Sasuke observed, causing Naruto to frown at him and look away the slightest before replying, "Oh, shut up. I bet you're sensitive too."

"Am I, though?"

Naruto turned his head back to look him, still pouting. His heart was racing. He kept on telling himself that he should stop before things get out of hand… _but_ _he couldn't_, despite feeling the heavy guilt clouding his heart. He wanted to just walk away, but he didn't want to be the only weak looking one here.

"Let's see," the blond replied, having to pull his skirt down a little when Sasuke sat back and pulled him into his lap, so he was _straddling_ the Uchiha. Naruto made sure not to sit down on him fully, though, in case the other felt something that doesn't belong to a girl.

Sasuke kept his hands on the other's hips, holding him for stability, as Naruto leant forward and planted a single kiss on his neck. The raven then cocked his head to give the blond more room. Naruto took advantage of that. He copied the other's actions from prior: trailing kisses and nibbles down his neck and towards his collarbone, before dragging his tongue back up where he had already been. He was mostly focusing on tightening the muscles of his lips and occasionally bite down to leave hickeys that won't disappear in the next day or so. He wanted to _mark_ Sasuke.

He had never really heard of the sound before – another male's moan – but when he heard Sasuke's, Naruto almost couldn't handle it. He bit deeply into the pale flesh once more when he felt the raven's hands bravely run down from holding his hips, to instead be placed almost _perfectly_ upon the round of his plump ass. _Such sensitivity. _He couldn't handle it.

Naruto moaned against Sasuke's flesh when he felt the other male dig his fingernails into his ass, before softly massaging it. He couldn't focus on marking him anymore. Instead, he simply held on, afraid that his legs would give in. But he _couldn't_ allow that. He had to stop. Naruto had to back off before he himself gets a hard-on.

Suddenly, however, the bedroom door was opened abruptly, and both Naruto and Sasuke separated from each other as if one was ice and one was fire. The blond was a mess at this point, moving to pull his skirt down as well as his shirt, and just simply covering the insecurities of his body, as he stared up at the male, alongside Sasuke, whom had barged in.

His dark eyes were widened a little. His dark hair was a mess, like he had just woken up or hadn't brushed it in a while. He had that Uchiha aura about him. His skin was pale as snow. He was tall and slightly muscular. He looked… _scary_, almost.

"I didn't know you were into that, Sasuke…," the man spoke, sharing the same monotone voice as Sasuke. "And here I was just about to say Deidara made breakfast."

_Deidara._

At this point, Naruto didn't even have to guess who it was.

It was Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: You'd think Sasuke would lock his bedroom door, wouldn't you? Oh well. Also, ****I was planning on adding more dialogue, but I felt drawn to end it there, so I'm sorry. x_x **

**I'm going to try to write more during the holidays than I already am. Though, I do have two assignments to do… so, hopefully that won't get in the way. (Maybe I should stop playing games, actually. ;u;)**

**Anyways, as always, thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To Rosetta Violette: Oh dear, I laughed SO much reading your review! xD That made **_**my**_** morning, so thank you as well!**

**To Foxluna: I hadn't even thought about what'd happen when they do solve the case. ;u; I guess I should really look into that, huh? 'o' I'm so nervous for Naruto, I feel bad for making him go through this. x_x**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! They help me out so much and just most of the time put me in a really good mood. You're all so precious! Thanks for sticking by me this far. c:**

**Anywho, read on!**

* * *

"_I didn't know you were into that, Sasuke…," the man spoke, sharing the same monotone voice as Sasuke. "And here I was about to say Deidara made breakfast."_

_Deidara._

_At this point, Naruto didn't even have to guess who it was._

_It was Itachi. _

Sasuke almost leapt out of the bed, stalking his way towards the bedroom door where his brother currently stood.

"Get out, Itachi!" the younger Uchiha yelled, allowing Naruto to up from his spot also and in an extremely embarrassed manner, straighten his clothing and what-not. _Did that just happen?_ "You could have at least knocked you know!"

"I don't knock any other morning," Itachi reminded his little brother, as he pushed back on the door that Sasuke was trying to close. Obviously, he was the stronger one. "Why would I now?"

"You know I don't like it when you just barge in like that,"

"Lock your door then."

"I shouldn't _have_ to!"

"Then expect to have your privacy intruded."

"What about Naruko?"

"What _about_ Naruko?"

"You invaded _her_ privacy too, you fucking dork," Sasuke cussed once more, as he tried to pull the door close, only to have to slam back into his wall. "You could at least apologise to her."

"No! No, that's fine!" Naruto suddenly spoke up, as red as a tomato by this point. "I-I don't live here, so—"

Sasuke cut him off, "So? Doesn't mean he can't show you respect, since he won't show me any."

"Sasuke, that's fine—"

It was Itachi's turn to cut the blond off, "_Her_? Right… Sasuke, go for a shower, I'll see Naruko downstairs."

"I don't want her downstairs_ alone_ with you and Deidara," Sasuke said sharply, before Naruto noticed his muscles tense as if he was suddenly threatened. He may as well have been, by the way Itachi leant down and whispered something. "…fine, just… don't be weird, please. Especially Deidara; be normal for one day."

The younger Uchiha then passed his brother and made his way down the hall – most likely towards his destination of the bathroom. Itachi didn't keep his word at his point, or he has yet to, but he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way over the Naruto, whom was taking slow and steady steps backwards.

"Uh, I-Itachi…?"

Naruto wasn't answered at all; he simply held his hands up in an 'I submit' sort of way, as he backed up against the wall of Sasuke's bedroom. The blond thought he was going to _die_ here. But he wasn't assaulted or anything when Itachi approached him. No, instead the Uchiha put one hand on the wall Naruto leant against, as he practically levered above the blond. He looked so tall and scary at this point… yet he looked so much like Sasuke. It was _weird, _even if they were brothers.

"Is Sasuke gay?" Itachi asked, Naruto almost choking on his own spit.

"Wh… _what?_"

"Is Sasuke gay? Or is he bisexual? Pan, maybe?"

"How would _I _know?" Naruto then asked, the very muscles in his arms tightening when Itachi leant down further, so their noses were almost touching. _He was so scary. _

"You're dating him, aren't you?"

"No, but—"

"I didn't think he was into transsexuals…"

"Transsexuals…?" Naruto paused for a moment, before a sudden hit of realisation washed over him. Itachi knew. Itachi knew he was a boy. How? He didn't know. Possibly when he barged in and Naruto's ass was in the air. He may have seen something… _dangling._ Oh, god. The blond could just die right now. "N-No, he's not!"

"Yet, you're…?"

"No, I'm not, I just… Oh god…"

"So he's gay? You two are just experimenting here?"

"He… he doesn't know I'm a boy…," the blond's voice was trembling at this point. Does he tell Itachi who he really is? Plead to him to keep it a secret? Or just make another huge lie about his true self? "He thinks I'm a girl."

Naruto refused to make eye contact with the older Uchiha. He simply focused on steadying his breathing as he looked down at the floor. His feet were bare, and the carpet tickled his toes. It was such a warm room to be in… even if he was being interrogated like he was some terrorist.

"Why… Why are you leading him on, then?" Itachi asked, finally stepping back from leaning over Naruto to instead look down at him, with his arms folded over his chest. "He's been having a lot of troubles with his sexuality lately. I don't think you're making it easier for him."

"What do you mean…?"

"He thought he was gay. I bet he was thrilled when he found a 'girl' whom he was genuinely attracted to, seeing as no one else at school piped his interest."

"Shit…"

"Yeah, shit."

"What do I do?"

"Tell him the truth. Why _are_ you dressed up as a girl, anyways? Is your name even Naruko?"

Naruto shook his head a little. Itachi knew who Naruto was, he _must_ have. Will he… kick him out? _Hurt him? _

"I'm… Naruto Uzumaki," the blond finally said. He looked up at the other male. Itachi's dark eyes were wide, but they were sharp. His eyebrows creased. His lip was curled downwards. He looked so evil; so dominant. He looked so angry.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Uzumaki?" Itachi asked, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and slamming it into the wall, causing the blond to wince in pain a little. "_Why_ are you here?"

"I'm—I'm investigating—" Naruto was cut off when Itachi drove his hand back, before punching the wall just beside the blond's head. The noise was ear-splitting, and it left a hole in the wall. Soon, there was two knocks at the door.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Itachi, look, I'm not here to apprehend you!"

"Then _why_ are you here? Why are you fucking around with my little brother?!" Itachi yelled, before Naruto finally placed one hand over his mouth to quieten him a little. The Uchiha seemed to have grown more angry at the action, but definitely less violent. It could be seen that he was holding himself back, though.

"Let me explain!" Naruto whispered in a scream, before taking a huge breath, and slowly releasing the Uchiha. "You see, I'm not here to… to get you in trouble. We're not focused on you or Deidara at the moment. I haven't even learnt of you until last night. But, the thing is, I'm here strictly on investigational purposes."

"_Strictly? _Yet here you were, sucking on my brother's neck like a fucking leech."

Naruto didn't rebut, just simply picked up back from where he left off, after taking a breath to calm himself, "I'm here with a partner of mine, to investigate on the kidnappings. Usually I wouldn't have to be involved in such a small problem, but it isn't small, seeing as a number of students have been taken. So, here I am, disguised as a student to get leads from the very school being attacked."

There were more knocks at the door, before Itachi turned and called out, "It's just me, Deidara! Sasuke's in the shower," he soon then turned to look back at Naruto, still not entirely convinced. "How can I believe you?"

"I would show you ID, but that's at home."

Itachi paused, as if he were reading Naruto's facial expression – to determine whether he was lying or not. The blond didn't understand though, what good would it do to lie? Surely Itachi could understand that.

"So what does it have to do with Sasuke?"

"Well, at first… I decided I ought to befriend the 'popular' kids, because they know everything and everyone. I thought maybe I could get some leads. All I learnt was that no one spoke of such kidnappings because school was a place of sanctuary. Plus, it would be best for them to focus on school and allow the authorities tackle the problem," Naruto explained, shrugging his shoulders a little before a faint blush of red crossed his cheeks and he looked away. "…that's when Sasuke grew an interest in me. We went on an 'outing' last night. I thought it was just a simple get together, but that's when I learnt that… Sasuke found out for himself that the kids of social elites were the ones being targeted. I wanted to go on from there. Keep Sasuke safe. Keep every other child safe. That's my job; it's… what I do. I didn't mean to get caught up in this teenage drama, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't," Itachi said sharply, cutting the blond off, "Don't apologise. I'm not here to tell you how to do your job, but you could at least be a little _more_ professional."

"Yeah, I realise that!"

Itachi shook his head, using his free hand to rub at the fist that drove into the wall, before he eventually spoke up once more, "But you're a kid."

"That's no excuse."

"In a part, no, but hormones do play a part," the Uchiha replied, a sharp look in his eye. "So, tell me: Do you like Sasuke? I won't let you linger about if you just want to suck his dick. I don't care if that'll make your job harder."

Naruto didn't reply so quickly. He hadn't even asked himself that question. _Did he like Sasuke? _Even if he did, he couldn't pursue a relationship. He just… couldn't, for many reasons.

"Look, I don't even know if _I _like boys that way to begin with," the blond finally said, the colour of his cheeks deepening in colour as he felt a weakness grow in his knees. "But, Sasuke… he... he makes me feel things I shouldn't feel. I hate him so much for it. But I get all… _weird_ whenever I'm with him, it's embarrassing…"

Itachi sighed heavily.

"What's with the heavy sigh?"

"Kids."

"What about kids?"

"You're always so complex."

"How are _we_ complex?"

"You'll like someone but you won't do anything about it."

"Did it look like I wasn't doing anything about it?"

The raven paused then, before a smirk made its way upon his lips. He smirked like Sasuke, _exactly_ like Sasuke. How could the Uchihas be so damn irresistible? However, that smirk soon disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I want you to tell Sasuke," Itachi then said, Naruto _hating_ him for demanding that. "Explain to him about your… investigation, if you must. But I won't tolerate you until you tell Sasuke."

"But, Itachi—"

"No buts. If you truly liked him, you'd deal the damage now before hurting him even more later on."

"Even if that's the case, it's not like I can _date_ him!"

"I don't care. I don't want you two touching each other only to have Sasuke reach down your skirt and find a dick. He'd probably kill you."

"And what makes you believe he won't kill me when I talk to him _today?_"

"Trust me. If a guy can get hard over you—"

Itachi wasn't even able to finish that sentence when there was a knock on the door followed by Sasuke's voice demanding that he was granted entrance into his bedroom. That's when the older Uchiha left Naruto's side, opening the door and greeting Sasuke, before passing him and making his way downstairs most likely to the awaiting Deidara.

Sasuke, whom was shirtless and dressed in black skinny jeans with a towel draped over his neck, cursed profanity beneath his breath before refocusing upon Naruto. The blond noticed the way his pale face would _glow_ thanks to his cheeks when they were blushed. He was so… _cute._ Naruto wanted to throw up.

"What did he say? Did Itachi threaten you?" Sasuke asked, before his eyes looked at the hole in his wall, showing an expression of horror. "How did that—?"

"He tripped," Naruto said, reassuring the Uchiha, before laughing gently to slightly lighten the mood. Either that or it was out of pure nerves, if he was being honest with himself. "He was quite the klutz, actually."

"It must be Deidara rubbing off on him," Sasuke replied, satisfied with the answer. "But, anyways, what did Itachi say? I'm so sorry that he bothered you. I told you, he's a pain the ass."

"No! No, actually, he's… he's a good big brother, Sasuke. He really seems to care about you."

"Jesus Christ, let me guess: he forewarned you about 'dating' me? Honestly, he needs to mind his own business—"

"Well, yeah… he did, in a way."

"What do you mean 'in a way'? What'd he say?"

"He told me to tell you the truth," Naruto said quietly. He couldn't exactly see Sasuke's reaction right now, but he could sense the shift of atmosphere in the air. The blond just wanted to leave. Dealing with _two_ Uchihas in one day is just too hard for him. But, Itachi was right… he really should tell him the truth. Plus, if Sasuke is informed about Naruto's position with the government, maybe he and his possible Akatsuki gang member brother, and his brother's possible Akatsuki gang member boyfriend, would be able to help out. He didn't know how, but they could.

"What… truth, Naruko?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could hear the smallness of his voice. It was so different to his dominant and monotone voice. This one sounded scared, almost.

"…it's not Naruko. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, huh? Like those narutomaki—"

"That's what Sakura said," Naruto whispered, blue eyes glued on his hands that were clasped together in his lap. "But… I'm not… me…"

"Not you…?"

"I'm not a girl."

"You're a boy…?"

"I'm a boy."

Naruto didn't want to look, but he had to. He had to see Sasuke's reaction – whether or not it was time he left, or time to explain. So, the blond looked up, and he saw Sasuke standing there with his face almost as red as a tomato. Slowly, a pale hand reached up to cover his mouth, standing there completely shocked, like he was _frozen._ All the blond could do was laugh out of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…"

Sasuke's hand went back down by his side as he stared blankly at Naruto.

"No, _no_, you're fucking with me," the raven said, in complete denial as he himself laughed awkwardly. "You and Itachi wanted to just freak me out. Very funny, Naruko—"

"It's Naruto, Sasuke," the blond reminded him, with complete seriousness in his voice. Although he seemed calm on the inside, his heart was beating _too_ fast. He was afraid he was going to be smacked or simply yelled that. But, he prepared himself for that. "I'm an agent of Konoha. That's why I asked you those questions last night. I'm looking for leads on the kidnappings and now I've found one."

"So… you _used_ me?"

"No, Sasuke—" Naruto broke off with a yelp when Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. The blond shut his legs tightly as he looked up at the raven that was obviously raging on the inside. _Oh god, he was going to be hit. _

"You're lying," Sasuke then said, still in denial as if he _refused_ to believe that he had been interested in a _boy_ this whole time. "You're playing Sherlock again, aren't you? I told you that you shouldn't, it's dangerous!"

"I'm _not_ fucking with you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his voice having boomed through the house before silence fell. Sasuke simply stared, still in shock. "I'm not lying! Your brother found out and wanted me to tell you because he didn't want me leading you on! I'm _not_ Naruko, I am Naruto! I work for the government; I'm not some simple schoolgirl! I've been assigned to Konoha High to resolve the kidnapping problem that only have seemed to gotten worse! I'm here as a professional!"

The Uchiha's dark eyes showed no sign of emotion; it was like staring into a never ending abyss. However, Sasuke's body soon began to move then – _closer_ to Naruto – as his hands reached for the hem of the blond's sweater. Naruto squirmed at this point, pleading for the other to stop, but Sasuke _was_ stronger and eventually did manage to pull the fabric over his head – only removing the wig and bra, alongside the fake boobs, one time. And, so, the Uzumaki was left lying shirtless on the other's bed as heat arose from his cheeks at the realisation that Sasuke was _staring. _

However, before the blond could even open his mouth to speak, Sasuke proceeded to pull his skirt down, so Naruto was left in his underwear. His hands reached to hide the bulge of his underwear as the raven took a step or two back, obviously processing what he was seeing.

"You're… you're a boy…"

"Yes, Sasuke, I told you," Naruto replied, radiating the same amount of _red_ as Sasuke was. He sat up so he was seated comfortably on the edge of the bed, his small and fragile body shaking the slightest due to the exposure of air. "Do you need me to take off my underwear as well?"

Sasuke's eyes ignited something then, and the blond immediately regretted saying those words.

"Hey, no, Sasuke—" he began when the Uchiha approached him, grabbing at the hem of his underwear and tugging it downwards, as Naruto tried to keep them up. "Sasuke! Stop! I don't want to be naked you pervert! S-Sasuke—"

He broke himself off when the Uchiha was victorious, the fabric that was previously covering Naruto's sex now in his hands. However, he soon dropped them, eyes still wide as he stared at the naked blond desperately trying to cover his dick with one of Sasuke's pillow.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, see? You have proof! I-I don't want to be here anymore—"

"Why am I not disgusted?"

"…_what?_"

"Why am I not disgusted?" Sasuke asked again, shaking his head the slightest as one hand went to rub his forehead. "I'm not… disgusted. I'm so fucking angry, but… not disgusted."

"So you will or _won't_ kill me?"

Sasuke didn't reply just yet. Instead, his breathing pattern changed, similar to the time when Naruto was making out with his neck. However, thankfully he didn't make a move.

"I want to ravish you so badly," the raven admitted, making Naruto blush even deeper. However, he soon realised his words and turned around to go to his cupboard, retrieving some faded blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt to throw at Naruto. "Put those on. When you're done, get out. Just leave, I don't want to see you for a while. _Fuck…_"

"O-Okay…," Naruto stammered as he stood up and began to slip his legs through the jeans. Just as he was buttoning them up, though, Sasuke turned around to look at him, biting his lip for a moment before he shook his head and casted his eyes away. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"Fucking hell, don't apologise. I just need to think."

"T-Think?"

"Yes, _think._ The girl who I thought I _liked_ actually turns out to be a boy. Doesn't help me with the situation I'm in," Sasuke replied, returning to his usual smartass agenda. He was frowning at this point, still obviously extremely angry about the whole situation. However, he soon spoke once more and demanded, "Come tonight."

"Tonight? Oh! Sakura's and Ino's party, right?" Naruto asked, slipping the t-shirt on as he went to gather Naruko's item of clothing and stick them in the bag he had with him last night. "You know I don't…"

"I don't care," Sasuke cut him off sharply. "I'll pick you up. Come as Naruto. I… I should have a clear head by then."

"And if you don't?"

Sasuke shrugged, finally making eye contact with Naruto, before replying, "You'll clear it up for me."

* * *

**A/N: Want me to tell you a secret? I almost forgot all about Sakura's and Ino's party. -3- (I'm trash, that's why.)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyo, I mightn't be able to update in a bit simply because I won't be able to work so much on this. I've just started school but instead of it being all chill and getting assessments in later weeks, I've gotten everything practically due by the end of the week! Plus, I'm in charge of making the end of school video and all of that shitty shit. _ So, I'm quite busy. I'll spend any of my free time writing, however!**

**To Rosetta Violette: You can keep forcing me if you'd like to! I'm a HUGE procrastinator so I tend to be lazy whenever I have free time. 'o' So sometimes I need that assertiveness in my life! :') Anyways, I'm planning for some shit to go down soon, so get ready. xD**

**To tTracee: Thank you so much! I get super anxious with writing because it tends to differ so much from other writers. I'm so glad you like my writing though! **

**To ForgetMangoes: Itachi is just that brotherly figure everyone loves! I'm so glad you loved the way I perceived him, though. xDD Oh, regarding Sasuke… that's so true! He ought to just hurry up already and—then again, I can't be annoyed with him, I'm making him hold back. I'm sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! (I'm sorry if I don't reply. I promise I read them and get super excited over them!) You're all so nice to me and that's just very reassuring. **

**Now that's done and done, here's the 10****th**** chapter. c:**

* * *

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke meant by 'clearing it up' for him. Clear _what_ up, exactly? Honestly, he was still so damn confusing; it hurt the blond's brain. He had almost wished he never gotten involved with that raven in the first place.

Then again, when he was thinking about it, the most likable reason would be clearing up his… 'situation'. Was it his sexuality or his acceptance of his sexuality or the fact that Naruto, in a way, played him? He didn't know. He couldn't read the raven. In fact, he couldn't read the Uchihas at all. That annoyed him a lot.

"So… tell me why you're going out again?" Jiraiya asked, entering Naruto's bedroom with a few folders in his hands – most likely reports. The older man wasn't as focused on the whole kidnapping situation as his partner. The blond was more useful in his case. So, he did the reporting for Naruto and would also often just look into other cases. He was like… the man that sat behind his desk with fifty plus security screens, watching every agent's move. That's what made him so reliable, Naruto guessed.

"Sasuke told me to come," Naruto finally replied, breaking his gaze away from his full view mirror before looking at his superior whom had, as always, taken the initiative to sit at his window sill. "Don't ask why, because even I don't have a clue."

"Since when do you take orders? Last time I checked, you didn't even listen to me," the older male joked, earning a soft laugh from the blond before him. However, soon Naruto's smile faded, and he looked back at his reflection. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond said unconvincingly, but soon rubbed the back of his head and smiled his usual Uzumaki smile, to try and come off as 'fine'. Jiraiya knew him though. "I'm just thinkin'."

"About…?"

"The meanin' of life."

"Hah! The Naruto I know wouldn't get himself involved in such philosophy," Jiraiya laughed, resting the folders in his lap as he retrieved a cigarette and lit it up, only to take a draw. Naruto didn't even bother scolding him for that anymore. "So don't tell me you're thinking about such things."

"You never know, ero-sennin," Naruto replied, teasing a little. "I'm not as simple as ya think."

"I know that. But you're definitely talking simpler."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"You're speaking with sloppiness again."

"…oh," the blond hummed at the back of his throat for a moment, finally shrugging his shoulders and moving his way to his bed, where he took a seat to finally put on his shoes. "Sorry."

"I didn't say I disliked it, kid," Jiraiya laughed, blowing out a grey cloud of smoke. It dispersed, like a ghost being seen. It was quite the sight, actually, and Naruto was quickly growing accustomed to the smell. "I'm not used to you speaking so sophisticated."

"That's an insult," Naruto replied, also laughing, before flopping himself backwards so he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was getting late. The night was dark and the air was cold. Without the lights of his bedroom on, all that was giving them light was the streets and cars from outside and of course the blaze of Jiraiya's cigarette. It was a serene picture, though.

"Sasuke's here."

"What—?"

There was a knock at the door, and soon Jiraiya got rid of his cigarette by tossing it out of the window carelessly, before standing up and looking down at Naruto once more. The blond frowned a little, sitting up from his spot on the bed, "Ero-sennin—" he began, but cut himself off when the fair-haired male left the room to, obviously, greet Sasuke for the first time, "Ero-sennin!"

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet, following the other out. However, he didn't get to pull the old man back in time, when he had opened the front door and introduced himself. Naruto could just die right now. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed, but he just was.

"Have a good night," Jiraiya said, allowing Sasuke to walk past him inside. "Have Naruto home tonight at least."

And, with that, Sasuke nodded before having the other close the door and make his way to wherever he was headed too – mostly like home to write some stuff or to some strip club, Naruto didn't know.

However, the blond wasn't even too concerned with that. He simply turned his blue eyes at the slightly taller male who was looking at him. His cheeks were pink. Whether it is from the cold air or the blood pumping through his veins, or _both_, Naruto noted that he always looked so gorgeous like that. His heart skipped a beat.

"Naru…_to_," Sasuke said, emphasising the '_to_' of the blond's name. The Uzumaki swallowed the lump at the back of his throat, nodding slightly as a form of greeting, before replying, "Sasuke."

"Hn, you dress like a dork."

Naruto's eyes widened, before a blush crossed his cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up," he demanded, turning his gaze away. "That's no way to greet your date."

"Who said we were going on a date?"

The blond didn't reply just yet. Instead, he heard Sasuke's footsteps as he approached him. The raven stopped just in his presence, and that's when Naruto's facial expression went blank, before he turned his head to look at the raven before him. He was definitely growing used to the height difference.

"I did," Naruto replied, in which Sasuke smirked that usual Uchiha smirk – the one that pissed the blond off as well as intrigued him.

"This is cute though," Sasuke teased, tugging on Naruto's collar that practically covered his neck – button-up's were sort of the blond's thing – before he undid one button that soon began to reveal his skin. "It covers up your hickeys."

"_Sasuke,_" Naruto said assertively, swatting the other's hands away and redoing the button of his shirt. "I actually had make up at disposal, so…" he broke off for a moment, looking at the other's own pale skin. He was wearing a V-neck shirt, with his fragile-looking collarbones protruding so greatly that even teenage girls would get jealous. "…it's obvious you don't care about hiding yours, though."

Sasuke shrugged. "They're just hickeys."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you were you. You probably get lotsa them."

"Hmm… nope," the raven replied. "I'm not the slut you make me out to be."

"And yet you'd make out with the neck of someone you're not even datin'."

"The same goes to you."

Naruto was the one to smile this time. He looked at the other challengingly, before opening his mouth to speak once more, "Do ya lip-lock with strangers too?"

"Do _you?"_

"I don't get the time to," the blond joked, although with contradicting seriousness.

"We have time now."

"You're not a stranger."

"Then pretend I am," Sasuke's voice was a whisper at this point, and Naruto's knees began to feel weak again. Why did everything feel so _wrong_ to him? Did Sasuke purposely aim to make the blond feel so small and inferior? It was like he was sucked into a whole into world each time, and he was left dazed.

"What is that even supposed to mean…?"

"I just want to see something."

"See _what?_"

"Let me kiss you," Sasuke said, all traces of solemnity embedded in the webs of his monotone, grey voice. Naruto looked up at him, instantly feeling heat arise from his already pink cheeks as he grew a deeper shade in colour. _They had a party to go to._

"We're gonna be late if we muck around, teme," Naruto reminded the other, wanting to also 'see something' by allowing the other boy to taint his… well, virgin lips. He's never kissed anyone before. But, really, if Sasuke was going to make him get all dressed up for a damn party, then a party they're going to attend. He coughed, before continuing, "…So no kissy-kissy. Not until you've cleared up whatever you needed cleared up."

"That's why I wanted to see something, dobe," Sasuke insisted. The blond's palms were sweating at this point. He wanted to get out of this situation but at the same time… he wasn't too against it. If it was going to please the raven, then he might as well. It wasn't like it was going to _displease_ Naruto or anything.

"…fine."

Naruto fluttered his eyes close and all he could feel was Sasuke's presence right in front of him – the warmth that his cold body radiated. Like this, the blond sort of wanted to just reach his arms out and hug the other boy, but he didn't. Instead, he leant into the feeling of a hand caressing his cheek, softly cupping it whilst the thumb made a soothing pattern upon his blushed flesh. Sasuke's hand was rough. But it was slender. It was cold. It was like heated iron being dipped into water, Naruto's cheek against the raven's hand. But, he couldn't even keep his thoughts like that all together when he felt Sasuke's presence come closer. His heart was beating hard at this point – making heavy thumps in the small of his chest. _He was excited; nervous._ Naruto had to remind himself to _breathe._ But he couldn't. He simply held his breath when he felt lips pressed against his. His body tightened and lungs felt small. The hands that laid by his side now gripped the hem of his shirt so greatly his knuckles turned white. His knees were shaking and his lips were quivering, but they were able return the kiss.

Thankfully, after what seemed like an eternity in lip-lock with nil movement from both males, Sasuke soon pulled away and Naruto was finally able to exhale greatly. His breath was shaky when he breathed out. In fact, his body as a whole was shaky.

Sasuke didn't pull his hand away though.

When Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes to look up at the male before him, all he saw was the Uchiha lean down once more. That's when his lips were occupied again, but this time it didn't feel so foreign, it felt… _warm._ Like warmth had been lit at the bottom of his stomach and his heart was being thawed out. That's when he closed his eyes once more.

Sasuke pushed against him, running his hand down Naruto's face as their lips parted the slightest. They pecked each other with an open mouth; simply littering their lips with small, quick kisses. Subconsciously both male's heads had tilted to the side the slightest to deepen the kiss as their lips moved against each other in haste. Bravely, the blond reached his arms up to wrap around Sasuke's neck, holding him close, as the raven held him tightly by the hips. Through pants, whenever their lips parted only momentarily, the sound of cars driving past sounded off into the distance. The background noise was blurred to their ears, though, and all they were concentrating on the shift in each other's breathing and the beating of their hearts echoing in their heads. That was when Naruto felt a moist organ trace his bottom lip – Sasuke's tongue, obviously awaiting permission to taste him more vividly.

However, just as Naruto widened the gap of the folds of his lips, the front door was suddenly opened and the two pulled away from each other as if they had just touched something extremely hot. _This seemed like deja vu to Naruto, actually. _

"Ero-sennin," the blond said, stuck in a post-make out daze. "What are you—?"

"Forgot my phone," the older man said, making his way over to the table where it was littered with junk, before retrieving the device and holding it up to show the two males. He soon pocketed it, though. "I've seen this scene many times before; don't act like you two weren't just up to something."

"It wasn't so sinister, I assure you," Sasuke cut in, Naruto noticing the smirk on his cheeky face and suddenly gaining an urge to just slug him in the jaw, "Just a friendly gesture."

Yep. Naruto _definitely_ wanted to kill him now.

Jiraiya hummed at the back of his throat, before a perverted – or that's at least what it seemed like – smirk crossed his features, and he soon replied with, "I'm not against you two doing… kissy-kissy or whatever, just nothing so… _sexual._"

"Ero-sennin! We were just leaving!" Naruto yelled, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand and tugging the raven as a gesture to finally depart. However, the Uchiha didn't budge, and simply rebutted against Jiraiya's remark, "I'm quite well-educated with sexual doings, so don't worry your pretty little head."

"You're a teenager."

"Young-adult."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, obviously thinking, before he came up with the words he was looking for, "I'd rather teach you two young boys about sex before anything happens—"

"Ero-sennin, you creepy old man! You don't even like men so how would you know anything about gay sex?!" Naruto cut in, yelling once more. That's when both Sasuke and Jiraiya looked at him with what seemed like surprise.

"So you admit—"

"I'm not admitting anything!" Naruto's voice almost broke at this pitch, and so he pulled Sasuke along more forcefully, past Jiraiya and out. However, as he left, he ordered for his superior to lock up behind him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, almost on the verge of laughing, as he was being tugged along to the exit of the apartment building, "Naruto! Wait up!"

The blond didn't listen though, not until they finally made it out of the building and he let go of the raven. There, he finally said something, "You're unbelievable. That's my superior, teme!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, frowning defensively, before continuing, "You can't just imply stuff you damn whore!"

"I'm not a whore—"

"Oh, 'Hi, my name's Sasuke Uchiha and I'm quite well-educated in sexual things!' Because _that_ doesn't make you sound like a fucking whore!"

"Tch, even if I was, what's the big deal to you?"

"Well, when you fucking kiss me like that! I…," Naruto broke off, turning his gaze elsewhere as he felt the impending blush beginning to make its way upon his cheeks. "…I've never done this before; I don't want to get with someone like that. _Fuck_, Sasuke, I'm supposed to be focusing on the damn case not this teenage drama bullshit."

"I keep telling you, I'm not _like that._ There's such thing as sexual education, you know."

"Ohhh, but have you had sex before? Do you know what to expect?"

"What sort of question is that, dobe? Of course I don't know what to expect."

"Don't act like you're Virgin Mary."

"I'm not a woman and neither am I pregnant. I'm a virgin, just not Virgin Mary," Sasuke said, and soon Naruto's frown disappeared and he laughed softly at the thought of Sasuke being _pregnant._ He'd be cute, extremely scary, girl. However, that laugh soon disappeared.

"Just… You're so inappropriate sometimes."

"I know."

Naruto paused. Suddenly, he was thinking about what happened between them just moments before. Not with Jiraiya, but when they were alone. And, so, he opened his mouth to speak, "Did… Did you get your answer…?"

"Hm?"

"When you wanted to see something, teme…"

"I did, dobe."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you clear up for yourself!?"

"I didn't clear it up. You did."

"Stop being so evasive!"

"Fine, fine," Sasuke replied, shaking his head a little as a smirk stayed accustomed to his lips. "I got my answer."

"And what was it?"

"I still like you regardless of your gender."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat then. The way Sasuke moved against him… his heartbeat thumping fast against his chest, lips almost shaking, fingers tightening into a fist… His kiss held so much passion in it, even though most of it was held back. The blond felt superior at this point – Sasuke _fell_ for him. Well, it wasn't like he didn't fall for the other… But, for now, he didn't want to stand around and talk about 'feelings'. He'd rather just go to the party and forget this for now. It was way too embarrassing, anyways, and he was still yet to figure out things for himself. Plus, he had a job to do.

"Let's… let's go, before we miss the train," Naruto suggested, holding a hand out for Sasuke. The raven looked at him gently, before he took it, and the both of them made their way to the station where they received strange looks from all sorts of people. Sasuke ignored them whilst Naruto was oblivious to most. It didn't matter, though. They were human – humans who were so into each other that they didn't even care what they looked like from the outside anymore; that they didn't care if they received nasty remarks or not. They just didn't care.

* * *

Not even an hour had passed when the two finally arrived at the other side of the city, to where Ino's place was. She was pretty rich, that girl. Or, at least, her house was big enough for a party with _at least_ one hundred people.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't let go of each other's hands until they made it Ino's front lawn, where loud music was heard from inside and people were pouring in and out.

"Shit," Naruto said, reaching for the back of Sasuke's shirt as the Uchiha took lead and made his way inside. On the interior of the house, everything seemed even _larger._ People lining the staircase and hallways, with cups of alcohol obviously in their hands, singing away to the music or making out with each other, or… even _touching_ each other. Naruto hadn't seen so much of this sort of thing in one place before.

"Sasuke-kun! You made it!" a familiar female voice screeched as they made it out to the back, where usually the friends of Ino's hung around. It was Sakura, and she looked absolutely stunning tonight. Naruto was almost taken back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted the female excitedly, having the rosette look at him with a confused look on her face. That's when he remembered he wasn't exactly… Naruko, tonight, so he was a stranger to his friends all over again. "Oh, sorry, Sasuke told me about you…"

"He did? Sasuke, you're too sweet!" Sakura shouted in exhilaration, the raven simply nodding. "Well, as you know, I'm Sakura."

"I'm Naruto…," the blond replied, his grip tightening on the back of Sasuke's shirt. "I'm a friend of Sasuke's."

"Well then, Naruto, this is everyone else!"

That's when Sakura turned to her side, everyone else who were either still sitting about the small bonfire they had with cans of beer in their hand or standing up to greet him, smiling in response. He saw Hinata, Kiba, Ino… Tenten, Neji… Karen, Juugo and Suigetsu… Gaara, Temari with Shikamaru, Kankuro… there was even Sai and Lee, someone who he had met during gym class and converted into their friend group. Everyone was here, but they didn't look at him with familiarity.

That almost hurt Naruto's heart.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this done. ;_; I'm not very good at kissing scenes (if you hadn't already figured that out) but I tried my best! …I guess I'm more of a pervert and fare better at the frickity frack part of a relationship.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, I appreciate it a lot! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: After reading the reviews from the last chapter, I'd like to apologise for any confusion and just… disappointment, I guess? (I've never had so many followers before; this shit is crazy for me.) Anyways, just to inform you, I did purposely leave out some things that weren't going to be added in until this or later chapters. n-n But alas, I obviously probably shouldn't have done that because of the consequences, so my apologies!**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking by me this far!**

* * *

Naruto approached the bunch of teenagers that were looking at him. Their faces shifted from the unfamiliar, warm smile, to the shared same confused look Sakura had earlier, like they had seen him before but didn't know where from. Sort of like a sense of déjà vu washing over them. The blond completely understood, though, and he felt the sudden urge to not hang around them too long because of the fear of them connecting the absence of Naruko with the presence of Naruto – who, practically, looks exactly like her minus the boobs, make up and long hair. Although he may be speaking with a lower pitch now, seeing as he was trained to speak more feminine when he was Naruko, there could still be the connection. He was soon starting to hate Jiraiya's guts for letting him go, seeing as he didn't foresee the consequences of giving Sasuke what he wanted – being himself at some stupid party. Or maybe it was Sasuke's intentions to have Naruto founded out. _Why would he do that though? _The blond _was_ here to protect him and other kids.

"Have we met before?" the red-head with the black-rimmed glasses asked, Karin. "You seem _awfully_ familiar…"

"Ah, no…," Naruto mumbled, bringing one hand up to awkwardly rub at his bicep, whilst he turned his gaze downwards to avoid eye contact. His heart was beating at this point. "I'm not, ah, from around 'ere, I'm just visitin'… from… from Kirigakure."

"Really? I _swear_ we've met," Karin insisted, upping from her spot beside Suigetsu to approach the blond. As she reached her hands out to most likely pinch Naruto's cheeks, Sasuke stepped in front of him and looked down at the female, before intervening with, "This is his first time here, Karin. He's never been to Konoha."

"How did you two meet then? Does he have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked, her cheeks blushing a little at the realisation of her question – it being so straight forward. Noticing her reaction, Naruto couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as Karin moved herself to stand beside the rosette.

"Our parents were… old friends," Sasuke lied. Naruto knew that, but the others didn't. However, on the topic of Sasuke's parents, the other teens knew to not arise any more questions about that or how they met.

It was an awkward silence after that – of course, dismissing the loud music from inside, soon followed by cheering, in which Ino sighed heavily and walked inside to check up on the 100+ partygoers.

"Well… Naruto, was it? That's funny; I have a friend named Naruko. You two look crazily alike," Sakura said, taking a sip from the cup she had in her hand – it being a mysterious beverage to the blond. Although, he guessed it was some sort of alcoholic drink. "She's cuter though, sorry to break it to you."

Naruto laughed, alongside the others, before speaking up, "What, you don't think I'm cute?"

"I find you hot, idiot," Sakura teased, although Naruto knew it was probably the drink talking. Plus, she'd never advance on another guy with Sasuke standing _right_ there. She knew that'd just lower her… 0% chance of gaining his affections.

"Naruto," Sasuke suddenly said, pretty sternly, as if he were bothered by that compliment. _He wasn't the jealous type, was he?_ "Let's see if Ino's alright inside."

"Hey, nah, come stay out 'ere for a bit," Kiba said, breaking from his previous conversation with everyone else to instead involve himself with the two males, "Since Naruko's not 'ere, we'll drink in her honour!"

"I'll give her a call; see if she'll change her mind and come," Sakura said, and suddenly Naruto's heart dropped. He still had his phone on him, just in case Jiraiya decided to call or something._ Shit._

And, so, whilst Kiba and the others were agreeing with her, Naruto pulled at the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt, giving him a look that spilled, "_please help or I'm fucked_". The Uchiha quickly caught on, but instead of panicking like the blond, he instead smirked in amusement. _Asshole_, Naruto thought. _Fucking asshole. _

"You do that. We'll go check on Ino," Sasuke then said, Kiba waving his hand in dismissal as he stood to approach Sakura, whom was currently browsing her contacts for Naruko's number. The brunet, without looking at them, soon replied with, "Fine! But come back out 'ere soon, 'kay?"

"Whatever," the Uchiha remarked, just as Sakura raised the phone to her ear. Naruto, deciding not to wait on Sasuke anymore, left his side and quickly began walking to the door so his phone could ring out of range from the rosette's hearing. Just as he entered the house, it went off, and he felt the vibration from inside his jeans pocket against his ass cheek. He simply ignored it, though, as he tried his best not to touch anyone who was walking through the house. _It was crowded. _

"Naruto," a familiar, monotone voice said. The blond didn't even have to turn around to realise who it was. "Eager to leave me, hm?"

"No, not really," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. That's when he felt the presence from behind grow closer, a hand brushing over his behind gently. _It was just to retrieve the phone. _

Naruto turned around at this and held his hand out, before saying sternly, "Phone." Without even resistance, Sasuke handed it back as he said his piece, "You should probably just turn it off."

"What if Jiraiya calls?" the blond questioned rhetorically, pocketing his phone once more. "Or even texts. I need to get them just in case somethin' happens."

"What are the chances of something happening?"

"Hey, you never know, but somethin' could happen. Alright?"

"You're being paranoid."

"I'm being cautious. I don't do parties."

"Do me instead."

Naruto paused, his blue eyes narrowing so sharply he'd probably scare an innocent child. Sasuke didn't budge though; it was like he had seen this glare too many times that he's grown used to it… _maybe even liked it. _

"I don't do little boys," the blond replied, causing cocky laughter from Sasuke. He didn't smile though. Instead, he got even angrier. Why the fuck was Sasuke so casual around him? "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Sasuke asked, a smirk being left on the features of his beautiful, pale face.

"I don't get you. I mean, like… why are you so… care-free?"

"We're not having this conversation again."

"No, I don't mean about…," Naruto had to lower his voice, even though he practically couldn't do that because the music was extremely loud. So, he got closer to Sasuke, "…_the kidnappings._ I mean about me."

"You're questioning about why I'm so care-free to find out that the girl I might just like turned out to be a boy."

"Well, no... well, _yeah_, but I want answers about why you're not even _phased_ about me being a government official. I fucking secret agent, at that."

"Do you really think this is the time and place to discuss that?"

"Let's go upstairs then. Maybe no one would hear us up there."

Sasuke held his hand out, obviously for Naruto to take. Okay, so the blond knew that Sasuke had liked boys for a while – even if he denied it – but is he seriously going to go around flaunting his sexuality like that? Even if all the straight boys and girls do it… _was it really damn appropriate? _

"Oh come on, I'm not going to drag you down to hell with me," Sasuke said, obviously reading Naruto's atmosphere. "I'm just going to take you upstairs, like _you_ requested."

"I didn't request it, teme," Naruto replied, finally taking Sasuke's hand as he just decided to sod all. "I demanded it."

The raven, smirking at this, shrugged his shoulders in a 'whatever floats your boat' sort of way. That's when he finally moved to lead Naruto through the crowd, the blond's eyes scanning the wave of teenagers partying amongst themselves. It was a completely different atmosphere Naruto was used to. He's never been to one of these 'parties'. He didn't have the friends to do that. He didn't even have the time. He still doesn't even have the time now, and yet here he was. _At a fucking party. _He was so angry with himself; so angry with… everything. What an amateur move to get caught up in 'feelings' and the teenage bullshit he never wanted to get involved with in the first place. He almost felt like crying – not because he was sad, but because he was angry. He was one of those people that cried when they were angry… even though that didn't happen often with him. It was like a once in a blue moon thing.

He was taken from his thoughts when Sasuke lead him upstairs, into Ino's bedroom as it seemed. Naruto, having moved to sit on the bed almost in defeat, waited for the raven to join him after locking the door, so no one was to intrude on this 'important' conversation. It wasn't important at all. Not compared to Naruto's job. The blond was just confused and angry. He wanted to sleep.

"Well, what were you asking again?" the raven's voice broke the silence of the room, as he moved himself to stand in front of where Naruto was seated at the edge of the bed. The blond had to tilt his head back just to make eye contact with him. "You wanted your curiosity sated."

"Yes, why are you so fucking chill about everything?"

"Maybe I can just adapt easily to situations."

"_This_ isn't a situation. The kidnappings on the other hand, are a situation, and you've proved that you haven't adapted well to the realisation of that."

"Well, what the fuck do you want from me then?"

"_What are you doing, Sasuke? What are you planning?"_

Sasuke glared, and it sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Don't you _dare_ think I'm sinister. I'm not plotting against you. See? You're fucking paranoid."

"Why the _FUCK_ aren't you phased then?" Naruto yelled, standing up to shove Sasuke's chest. "You were supposed to get angry and hit me or something! I don't know!"

"Are you… are you a _masochist?"_

"But, _no_, you just accepted something so fucking out of the ordinary like it was _nothing!_" the blond continued, ignoring Sasuke's question. "You're so fucking confusing, honestly!"

"Look, just to calm you the fuck down, let me lay it out for you: I _like_ you. That didn't change regardless of your gender. Maybe I'm pansexual? I don't know. I liked you when I thought you were a girl. I still like you when I found out you were a boy. Is. That. So. Fucking. Hard. To. _UNDERSTAND?"_

"I don't give a shit if you like me regardless of what's between my legs, idiot! I meant with the… with the whole government shit!"

Sasuke sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to palm him right in the face. Naruto could tell the raven was obviously feeling like he was talking to a brick wall. That didn't faze the blond, though. He didn't even know why he was getting angry. He just… wanted answers.

"My brother is part of the Akatsuki. Do you really think I'd be fazed by something such as 'Oh hello, I work for the fucking government!' Because if you did, you're dead wrong, kid."

Naruto didn't know what to say. So… Itachi really was part of the Akatsuki. That's confirmation right there. That's verbal _proof_. The blond needn't anything else. What about Deidara, though? There are still inquiries about him.

"Sasuke… you're really stupid, you know?"

"Says you."

"No, I mean… You just told a government official that your brother is a part of a highly-wanted criminal organisation run by anonymous members."

Naruto noticed Sasuke's reaction. It was… It was one that said, 'I'm finally in the wrong'. And he was. He said something he shouldn't have said to a person he shouldn't even be associating himself with. What an idiot… a wonderful, wonderful idiot.

"If you—"

"I won't," Naruto cut the other off, too knowing of what the raven was about to demand of him. "He's valuable at the moment."

"…what do you mean, Naruto?"

"What I mean is, ugh… Well, you see, you're an social elite, a rich kid, a pretty boy. The kidnapper is targetin' people like you. At first, I was under suspicion that maybe the Akatsuki could have been doing the kidnappings. That hypothesis was quickly dismissed when I found out that Itachi was suspected to be tied with said gang. To find that he's actually _in_ it, however… that's a whole new chapter. Look, Sasuke—"

"You want to use my brother. What are you going to do after you've comprehended the kidnapper? Turn my bother in? Reveal his secret?"

"What? No. No, of course not. I… I think I'd be in too much of a debt to him after I'm done here. I had no leads until I found out about _your_ brother and heard _your_ theory. I want to branch out form that. Work with Itachi whilst collectin' information on other social elites – keep an eye on 'em."

"What makes you think you'd persuade Itachi to work with you?"

"Persuasion is… a little like charmin'. I've charmed you, haven't I?"

"Not a moment or two ago. You looked like you were ready to kill me. Or cry. Or kill me while crying."

"I'd cry right into your stab wounds."

"That would be painful."

"Exactly."

Sasuke looked tired, but when he smiled his genuine smile – not that Uchiha smirk – he looked so alive and gorgeous. That's when those feelings came back to Naruto. He liked the other as much as the other liked him. He remembered the kiss so clearly and even _craved_ it again. But he was tired too.

"I'm… sorry, about before," Naruto broke the silence, casting his gaze away as he hunched his shoulders slightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Or, rather, shamefully. "I was just… irrationally angry."

"At me?"

Naruto shook his head, replying, "At myself." And it was the truth. But the blond decided to remind himself that… he just had to juggle these things. He could make everything work out. Sasuke, the kidnappings, Naruko's friends… They weren't his friends, he didn't have friends, but he felt it too morally wrong to just allow pain upon them – whatever form it may be. He was like that a lot going undercover. He just didn't think teenagers would be this difficult.

"I'm… a troubled person."

"Aren't we all?" Sasuke said with that obvious sarcasm, easing up the tension in the air. It was great. "I… It will work out. Okay? I mean, I don't know if Itachi will be so compliant, but if it's to do with my safety, then he'll work something out with you. Just… I'm really trusting you with this, Naruto. Itachi's a good guy."

Naruto remembered the time back in Sasuke's room, when Itachi practically had him pinned up against the wall. He forced the blond to reveal his secret for the sake of his little brother. He was a good person, even if he was chaotic about it. Naruto guessed that's why he was so fond of a complete stranger.

"Yeah, I know… You can trust me, Sasuke. I'm terrible at lying, anyways."

"You lied about your identity."

"I put on a wing and some fake breasts, big deal."

"Your voice sounds different. So does your pattern of speech."

"I was trained to do that."

"But you still lied about your identity… _and _it still worked," Sasuke said, reaching a hand out to cup Naruto's cheek. The blond automatically felt drawn to his touch, like he was losing himself. "Maybe you're better at lying than you think."

"Well… I can't lie about the feeling of this…," the blond whispered, before he took the lead and placed his hands upon the other boy's hips, drawing him closer as he lip-locked with him. The kiss was sudden but it was warm. It sent chills down Naruto's spine whenever he felt the movement of the other's lips against his; the small breaths whenever they pulled away only to be interrupted by another heated kiss – one after another. It wasn't until Sasuke's teeth took grip of Naruto's bottom lip that they stopped moving so erratically. Instead, the simple action caused the blond's eyes roll to the back of his head as he allowed the softest, most quiet moan to sound from his very being when let go after a hard bite, moving to the column of his neck as Naruto proceeded to tilt his head back. However, as soon as he felt lips upon his flesh, Sasuke made a disgusted noise and leant back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jesus Christ, I forgot you were wearing makeup," the raven almost whined in defeat, obviously disappointed that he couldn't ravish the other's neck. Naruto laughed at this, although he decided it was probably for the best that he didn't allow Sasuke to get too horny with him.

"Same here, actually," he replied, straightening his shirt a little. "Maybe we should go back," he then said, moving himself to head towards the door, where he unlocked it and grabbed the handle, "they'll probably be wondering where we—"

"Wait," Sasuke cut him off, rendering Naruto from opening the bedroom door when he grabbed him by the wrist. The raven then continued to turn Naruto to face him once more, before slowly ushering him back to the bed, having the blond sit down on it when the back of his knees hit the edge of it. "I don't mind kissing other parts of your body…"

"Sasuke, wait, we shouldn't…" Naruto insisted, taking in a sharp intake of breath when he felt a cold hand creep up his torso from beneath his shirt. He had never been touched like that before, so it was an all-new phenomenon to him. However, he wasn't as resisting as his words were – he allowed Sasuke's hands to move from feeling up his torso, to instead undo the buttons of his shirt, starting from the collar downwards. When the raven reached halfway, he stopped there, just so he could lean down and kiss Naruto's collarbones. Makeup wasn't prevalent there, just Naruto's taste. The blond only focused putting makeup on the upper of his neck, where it was visible to others. Beneath, though… was so much unmarked skin that Sasuke was determined to riddle with hickeys and love bites.

"Sasu… Sasuke…," Naruto breathe out, rolling his head back when he felt kisses trail down his chest, sucking and nibbling along the way to leave small love bites, just to stop at his protruding hipbones. Naruto worked out, so he had v-lines. And that was what seemed to make Sasuke go off. His tongue dragged along those v-lines, and suddenly Naruto felt excessive blood rushing to his groin, and he was quickly being turned on. His mindset changed then. He wouldn't mind staying here for a hit… as long as he got off; as long as he relieved Sasuke, too.

However, when he felt the zip of his jeans being pulled down, the door opened and light flashed in onto the two that were a heap upon the bed. Sasuke sitting up and Naruto diverting his attention, Ino was at the threshold. _Three fucking times now. _Three times they were walked in on. It must have been a thing for them two, huh?

"Oh, geez… wow, um, Sasuke? I didn't know you were into that, uh…," Ino stammered, blushing madly to see her friend – who was a boy, by the way – on top of another semi-shirtless boy. "I… can you not do that in my room? I mean, like… if you seriously want to do it, uh… there's the bathroom, I guess… or the guest room…"

"Ah, n-no! We weren't going to, uh, do anything! Honestly!" Naruto laughed nervously, doing the buttons of his shirt up after Sasuke got off of him. "It was just, uh… a, uh—"

"I've seen enough to know what this was, um… Naruto-kun, was it?" Ino asked, Naruto nodding. She seemed to blush even more when she noticed Sasuke's reaction – he actually looked a little shocked, too. Or maybe disappointed, actually. He didn't seem to do well with being walked in on. At least he didn't go off like the time Itachi intruded.

"They want you. The gang. Downstairs. They're gonna play a few games and they wanted you two to join in, so… Please get out."

Party games, Naruto guessed, the sort of party games that required drinking. Naruto couldn't drink. Not because he was underage, but because he was on the job. He was always on the job. Plus, if he was drunk and something happened, what could he do? Fall over his feet, that's what.

"Yeah, alright. Sorry, Ino," Sasuke apologised, and the female waved her hand in dismissal. That's when the blond followed him out of the bedroom, until they found themselves in the hallways once more. They didn't head downstairs just yet, though. "Well, that happened."

"It always happens."

"Cock blockers."

Naruto laughed softly, and that's when Sasuke's expression also changed – he _smiled_. After a while, he stopped though, and the blond looked at him gently.

"They're going to find out, you know," Sasuke warned Naruto, in which the shorter boy nodded knowingly. "What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing," the blond shrugged. "I have more important things to focus on."

"Being the hero of Konohagakure, I'm guessing."

"Oh, yeah that," Naruto joked around, obviously meaning ending the kidnappings. However, he feigned and teased that it wasn't. "But I meant more about keeping you out of my pants."

Sasuke smirked at this, as if initiated a challenge.

"I don't like to lose, dobe."

"…same here, teme."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally got this up. :/ I'm going to try and involve more dire things in the upcoming chapters ASAP. I feel so contradicted between Sasuke and the kidnappings and ahhhh. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
